College Life
by mulamegs
Summary: A story of Lucy and Levy, two incoming freshmen roommates, and their journey through the wonderful world of college life. That is until Levy meets a bad boy frat star and Lucy meets a steamy new freshman boy. Can RA's Erza and Jellal handle the relationships in their dorm hall and their own romance? And who is this new chick that Gray met? Rated M for adult situations.
1. Two Weeks

_**Hello readers! This journey of a story is a tribute to my college experiences and college life. Some experiences discussed do actually happen in college. I have no idea how long this is going to be as a story in general. So you will be just as surprised as I will! Some characters may be out of character, but I tried to use their main character from the original series as much as I could. I hope you enjoy this first chapter! S/o to my bae of a beta.**_

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe we're here, Luce?!" The bubbly bluenette announces while balancing a brown cardboard box between her stomach and forearm. She adjusts the weight before looking over at her blonde roommate with an elated smile. "It's real! We're <em>officially <em>in college!" Lucy sighs. "I still can't believe we're already here. Seems just like yesterday we became best friends at that writing club meeting freshman year in high school! But now we're adults and living on our own…" Lucy trails off.

"That sounded a little depressing the way you put it...we don't have to grow up just yet! We have four years of college to still at least act like kids," Levy jokes, giving Lucy a wink as she starts to walk up to their dorm hall. Lucy Heartfilia picks up one of her many boxes off the ground and follows her friend. She makes her way inside by following the arrows on the ground to the lobby on the first floor. The pair walks up to the table, which has a girl with scarlet red hair standing behind it.

"Hello Ladies! My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm the Residential Assistant (RA) on the second floor." The girl thrusts her hand out to shake the two newcomers' hands. Lucy and Levy can tell she is trying to be a little too overly friendly because of her authoritative position.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," she announces, taking Erza's hand and shaking it. The redhead has a strong grip, one that reads 'she doesn't take any shit'. "And I'm Levy McGarden," the bluenette adds, smiling kindly at the RA and shaking her hand as well. "Well let me look up your names and give you your keys." Erza looks down at the long list in front of her and scrolls her finger down the page until she saw 'Heartfilia'. "Ah! Heartfilia and McGarden. Wow, you two are roommates too? What fun!" Erza laughs awkwardly trying to be funny and inviting. "And would ya' look at that. You're on the second floor! Looks like we are going to get to know each other very well!" A polite but stern smile sprawled across her face as she looks at the two freshmen in front of her. The two roommates look at each other discerningly and then a pair of keys are pushed in front of them. "Here are your keys to room 213 ladies! I can get Jellal if you two need any help with boxes!" Erza smiles, throwing a thumb back at the blue haired boy on the other side of the room.

"Jellal can do what?" A voice calls out from across the lobby.

"Jellal can help the freshmen move in like he is suppose to because he is an RA." Erza responds and then turns back to Lucy and Levy. "I'm sorry. That's Jellal, the RA on the 5th floor." Erza grins forcefully at the pair.

"Well, thank you for the room key and I guess we'll see you around on the second floor!" Lucy smiles as she began to step away from the table. "Nice meeting you!" Levy calls out as Lucy pushes her through the doorframe and into the stairwell that leads up to their home for the next year.

Erza sighs and turns her head back to the man with the blue hair leaning up against the wall across the room. "Are you going to help_ at all _today, Jellal?"

He laughs and uncrosses his arms from his chest. "I will help. We made the plan, remember? I will introduce the boys if you introduce the girls." Jellal walks over towards the redhead. "Okay, Titania?" He says with a smirk. "I told you not to call me that!" She snaps back throwing her fist into his stomach, but his hand catches hers. He waves a finger in her face. "You know better than create hostile situations in the dorms." The blue haired man leans in close to her face. "Erza." She blushes nervously and gazes at him wide eyed. There's a mark on his face. It's a decorative scar that lines the right side of his face around his eye. It's a familiar mark Erza knew. The two have been friends since they were little. Neighbors in fact. The grew up together until the age of six. Then one day, his family moved without a trace. And her best friend was gone. It wasn't until a year ago he showed back up in her life. She saw him on campus one day. And it was as if time had never passed between them.

"Let me go through the door first you jerk!" "Dude, get out of my way!"

Erza backs away from Jellal coughs awkwardly. "Well that sounds like some boys _you_ have to deal with. I'll be outside helping the parents with parking. Try not to need me too much."

Erza begins to walk out of the lobby. "Aye aye...Titania," Jellal salutes to her and is returned with a demeaning glare before she walks out the door.

Two boys forcefully, and loudly, push their way through a door frame and nearly crash into the table Jellal is standing at. "Look man! You almost made me run into this table and this dude! Would you just quit with the competition for once!" A boy with navy hair growls at the other. "There isn't a competition when I'm clearly better!" The other refutes. "Oh. You want to go there now, fire for brains?!" He drops the box in his hands to the ground and begins to size up his opponent. "Hell yes I want to go there now. Bring it pretty boy!" The other teases as he drops his bags to the ground and inflates his chest.

"Okay I think that neither of you want to go there. I got a secret weapon outside that you do not want to cross your path," Jellal comes in and puts his body in between the pair to break them up. "How about you two get your room keys and just let it go. Cool?" The boys glare at each other, gritting their teeth. One picks up his boxes and turns away from the staring contest. "Fine."

"Good. I'm glad we got all of that cleared up. Now," Jellal clears his throat and walks back behind the table. "Welcome to The University of Magnolia. I assume you both received your emails about your dorm assignment." The pair nods. "Excellent. And you both got Fairy Tail as your assigned dorm, correct?" The boys shake their heads in agreement. "Cool. You're in the right place. First off, I'm Jellal Fernandes, the RA on the 5th floor of this dorm hall. And you two are…"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," the boy with the pink hair proudly states with a toothy grin. "And I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Awesome. So, let me just figure out what rooms you two are in.. " Jellal trails off as he scans the long list of names in front of him searching for Dragneel. "And here we are! You are on the 5th floor with Gray Fullbu-" Jellal reads the name of Natsu's roommate. _There is no possible way these two are ever going to make it the whole year together. And of all floors, they're on mine. Of fucking course. _"Do you two already know each other?" Jellal asks slightly concerned for their wellbeing and health, given it sounded like they wanted to kill each other 3 minutes ago.

Natsu laughs. "Hell yeah! Gray and I have been friends, or more of rivals, since we were little!" Natsu says with another toothy grin and slings an arm around Gray's shoulder. "We are both trained from a young age in martial arts." "So we always fight because it's more or less in our blood," Gray added. "Jesus Christ," Jellal mutters under his breath with a sigh. "Well, thank God you're each other's roommates... Anyway, here are your room keys. Room 502. You're on the 5th floor. So congratulations, I'm your RA." Jellal laughs awkwardly realizing how much of a hell this may potentially be with them on his floor. He points to his left, "The elevators are over in that direction if you need them and the stairs are over there," He says pointing in the opposite direction. "Just let anyone with the RA t-shirt on know if you need any help or something."

"Cool. Will do. Thanks Ferdinand!" Natsu says waving him off and heading towards the stairs. "His name is Jellal Fernandes you idiot!" Gray yells after him and exits out the same way. Jellal sighs after they left and notices Erza walking up to him. "What's that look for?" Erza smirks. "What look?"

"That one where you look like a hopeless puppy. Similar to the one right after I kick your ass." Erza smiles devilishly at him and crosses her arms across her busty chest. She watches Jellal stroll over to the sofa near the vending machines and plop down on it. "It's just going to be one long ass year." He looks back up at her. Erza rolls her eyes at him. She walks over to the table and glances down at the list and then back over at Jellal. "You're a big boy. You'll be fine," She voices to him, waving her hand at pouting face while escorting herself out of the lobby and back outside.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Lucy huffs as she drops the last box down on her desk, which probably weighs more than she does. "Finally, all of our stuff is here," she breathes to her blue haired friend standing next to her. "Those stairs may or may not get old real fast." "Oh, come on Luce! They aren't that bad." Levy takes a step over to her side of the room and begins to open boxes and scans each one wondering where to start with organization. "Well, I'm clearly not a runner like you so it's a different story for us couch potatoes." "You'll get the hang of it. This campus is pretty hilly anyway."<p>

Lucy and Levy scan their shoebox of a room. The desks are fixed into the wall, so there was no moving those. The beds have metal frames and are pushed up against either side of the room. The fridge is placed in between the two beds, with the microwave included on top of it all. Lucy turns around to the closet behind her. It's about a fourth of the size Lucy has at home. "How in the hell am I going to fit all of my shoes in this thing?!" She just about screams as she examines the minute, hole in the wall closet. "I think they'll fit!" Levy says enthusiastically as she moves the boxes off of her desk and approaches the box that had the self-assemble bookshelf in it. She sits on the floor next to the box ready to open it. "How can you be so optimistic with a room the size of my bathroom?" Levy looks up at her blonde, frantic friend and sighs. "This is our freshman year. We aren't supposed to have the nicest and biggest dorm on campus because we're at the bottom of the totem pole. But, you and I are going to make the best of this room and make it cute as hell!" Lucy smiles at her friend. "Now, can you help me with this bookshelf? I think we can fit it right there." Levy points to the slim space between the desk and the bed. "And then we can put the mirror over there!" Lucy announces happily and points to the opposite side of the room with the congruent space between the bed and the desk. "Ahh! This is going to be so perfect!"

* * *

><p>*Knock knock* "Come in!" She walks into the room with her roommate already there to greet her. "Hey! You must be Juvia Lockser! I'm Cana Alberona. I guess we're roommates this year." Cana chuckles and leans over to take the heavy box out of the bluenette's arms. "Yes, I am. I just transferred here," Juvia says shyly. She turns back around and steps out of the room to get the rest of her boxes in the hallway. "Well welcome to UM. And to the Fairy Tail dorm." Juvia hoists another box in her hands and heavily places it on her desk. "Damn. You sure got a lot of shit," Cana mentions as she helps her new friend with her boxes. "Yeah well I wanted to be sure I have everything. I lived in an apartment before I came here." "Oh really? What year are you then?" "I'm a sophomore." "Wait really? I would've guessed junior or senior!" Juvia laughs lightly. "Well, I'm twenty years old and a sophomore. I took a year off to do some traveling on my own." "Damn. That must have cost a lot of money to travel all around the world like that!" "Yeah it did. But my mom encouraged me to do it. And then she and my dad paid for like, three fourths of the expenses." Cana laughs "Are you rich or something?" "I wouldn't say that. I just come from old money," Juvia mentions nonchalantly. "Old money?! Are you kidding me? That's the best kind of rich there is!" Juvia grins, "I guess." She continues to unpack her belongings in the several boxes placed on her desk.<p>

"So, when did you move in?" Juvia asks, turning around to look at the brunette across the room. Cana was opening the fridge, and to Juvia's surprise, it was stocked full of beer. Cana reaches down to take a PBR out, opens the can, and takes a sip. "Ahh. I've needed that." She looks at the can in her hand lovingly and then shakes her thoughts. "I'm sorry. What did you ask?" Juvia looks at her wide-eyed and says to her slowly, "I asked when you moved in." "I moved in yesterday with the rest of the non-transfer juniors," Cana responds as she takes another swig of her beer and sits in her desk chair. "Wait. You're a junior?!" Juvia asks in complete shock. Cana nods and releases the can from her lips. "A twenty-one year old junior in fact. There was no traveling involved, just pure partying. I don't have enough credit hours to even call myself a senior. Plus, the board here said I couldn't live off campus because I suck so much at getting credit hours. Isn't that just a hell of a depressing story?" She takes another large gulp of the beer. "Oh. I see," Juvia comments shyly and turns her head down to her box. This one has clothes. She takes each article out and places it in the drawers beside her desk. "So, do you drink?" Cana asks over her can. Juvia perks up and blushes red. "No no I could never. I just like water and uh...lemonade." Juvia smiles nervously as Cana gives her a suspicious look while taking a sip of beer. "Something tells me you're into shots." Juvia waves her hands in disagreement as her face becomes redder by the second. "I'll take that as a yes." Cana laughs. She gets up and steps over to the mini-fridge in the far left corner of the room to open up the freezer. Juvia's eyes widen as she beholds the contents of the ice box. Vodka, vodka, and more vodka. "Don't worry. I'm not a teller. So we can drink and party all we want." Juvia whips her head back down to organizing her clothes. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary." "Your words don't match your facial expression. So I'm going to take that as you have taken a couple too many shots before. Got a little crazy. Danced on tables, guys, etcetera." Juvia gasps and eyes the brunette. "I…" Juvia started, then stopped herself in realization. Cana laughs, "Oh! So it is true!" Juvia's face grows redder. "Well then, I'm just going to have to see this drunk Juvia for myself. I'll see what I can do party-wise for you." Cana smiles at her and takes a seat back in her chair. Juvia whips her tomato-red face back up at Cana ready to retort.

*Knock knock* "Who is it?" Cana shouts. "Gajeel and Loke!" A rugged voice responds from behind the wooden door. "Come on in you bastards!" Juvia stares at the door as it opens slowly. In come two tall men- one very buff with long black hair, and the other was a skinny ginger with a handsome charm to him. "How have you been? I haven't seen you two all summer?" Cana asks as the two boys make themselves at home; meanwhile, Juvia is still dumbfounded by the fact that these two complete opposite dudes know Cana. But somehow, the guy with black hair seems really familiar to her.

Lucy and Levy stand back at their work of art of a room. Lights are strung all around the room from the ceiling. The bookcase on Levy's side of the room is neatly stocked with her favorite books, ramen, anda few snacks. The mirror is neatly placed on the opposite wall. The television sits on top of the bookshelf. Their desks are stocked with knick-knacks and photos of friends and family. Their clothes are neatly shoved away in the closets and sealed with handmade curtains. The beds are made with coordinating sheets to tie the room together in a pink, purple, blue, and green color wheel. Levy looks over at her blonde friend, who is still admiring the room. "This is going to be an amazing year, Luce!" Lucy turns to her smiling friend and steps to give her a huge hug. "I'm so excited to spend the year with my best friend!" Lucy responds as her stomach makes a terrible growling noise. The two break from the hug in laughter while Lucy catches her stomach.

"Man what time is it?" Levy questions as she searches the room for the alarm clock she put somewhere in this tiny ass room. Lucy checks her phone. "Oh my god! It's six o'clock!" The two break out in laughter again in realization of their efforts on their room. "How have we worked on this room for six hours?!" Levy gasps in between laughs. "I have no idea." A loud roar from Levy's stomach breaks the girls' laughter. She grabs her stomach and notes her roommate. "Time for dinner?" Lucy asks with a grin. "Yes please!" The girls grab their meal cards, room keys, and phone and head out the door to their first college dining hall meal.

As the pair approached the food selection, they gazed at the amount of options. Subs, burritos, pizza, grilled cheese, pasta, salad. The two settle on the "home cooked meal" bar and get classic chicken tenders and macaroni and cheese. Lucy goes to one of the open lines to checkout while her roommate gets her drink. She looks at the cashier and then over on the other side of the checkout line. Her eyes are met with a solid pair of charcoal ones. His glare is intense. It heats her up in a good way. A way she was not familiar with. Her face blushes a shade of his pink hair as she whips her head back to the cashier who is trying to hand the blonde back her card. "Oh, um thank you," Lucy smiles at the man and takes her tray up. She takes one last glance at the boy, more like man, with the pink hair before wandering away from his gaze. She sets her tray down and plops herself down in the seat with a huff. Lucy notices her blue-haired friend approaching her and she looks up at her. Levy looks at her concerningly. "What's that look for? What just happened?" Lucy smiles down at her food and picks up her fork. "Just a college guy…" Levy giggles at her friend and takes a bite of her food. She points the fork at Lucy, "Welcome to college, Luce."

* * *

><p><strong>7:30PM that night.<strong>

"Okay ladies, let's settle down. Thank you. First off, welcome to the University of Magnolia!" Erza presents to the second floor of the Fairy Tail dorm. The ladies cheer in celebration of finally being at college and finally being done with unpacking.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I am your RA for the year on this floor. My job is to make sure everyone is getting along and being safe and of course to make sure everyone is having fun!" Erza laughs awkwardly resulting in a "woo" from one or two girls. "Anyway, let's start off with getting to know each other. We will go around the circle and say our name, year, and intended major. And if you don't have one, just say what you're interested in. Sound good?" The girls nodded. "Good. I'll start. Hi, I'm Erza. I'm a junior and I'm a Criminal Justice major. Next we'll start with you."

Levy perks up and scans around the circle at the twenty or so strangers on her hall. "Hi, I'm Levy McGarden. I'm a freshman and I'm an English, secondary education major." Levy smiles as she turns to her blonde friend beside her and watches her speak. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm also a freshman and I'm an English, Professional Writing major."

The name game continued around the circle with Lucy remembering very few names. "My name is Juvia. I'm actually a transfer sophomore student here. And I'm an International Business major." "Hey everyone. My name is Cana. I'm a junior and am majoring in journalism."

Erza stood back up in the middle of the circle to give the low down on how things worked in college. "We do have and enforce quiet hours for those who need to study or sleep. Weekdays are from 10pm to 8am and weekends are from 12am to 10am**.**. If you violate the quiet hours, I will give a warning first and then start writing you up. Also, always be friendly to the girls on your hall because you will be living with each other for an entire year. And because we have a community bathroom, please try and keep that neat. The cleaning ladies are really sweet and if I hear that any of you are rude to them, I will get on you," Erza comments with a stern smile. "We have three days until classes start so take this time and these next few days to settle in and make some new friends and explore the campus. If you have any questions I'm in room 201. So that's it ladies! Have a good night!" Erza smiles awkwardly at her group of girls as they all get up and leave the common area. She was not cut out to be the overly friendly type.

*Knock knock knock* _God, who the hell is knocking on my door at eleven o'clock at night. _Erza walks across her spacious one-person room to the wooden door and opens it slowly to reveal a blue haired man with a familiar scar on his face. "Jellal?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsu was totally eye feeling Lucy and what's up with Erza and Jellal? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to send me what worked and what didn't. I want to make this amazing for you all. As always, comment, favorite, and review. Thank you again for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter of College Life! Will post updates on my tumblr: mulamegs.<em>**

**Stay classy, but be a loon.**

**Sincerely, mulamegs**


	2. Blank Space

_**Hello readers! *League of Legends voice* Welcome to Chapter 2.*The voice that reads words in your head* Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you liked and what you didn't. Favorite, comment, follow, all that jazz. *kisses to all of you reading***_

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the games/consoles mentioned in this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>The sun is just passed the highest point as Natsu makes his way to his last class of the day. Math. Calculus in fact. The more he thought about it, he knew he shouldn't have let Gray help him on the entrance exam for math placement. Now, he's stuck in a higher level math class. And his brain is definitely not ready for the pumble of integrals and derivatives that will soon be thrown at him.<p>

"Ow!" Natsu yelps as a door is thrust into his forehead "Oh, sorry man. I didn't see you there…" He rubs his head where the bruise is now emerging. "It's cool." Although, it wasn't cool at all. That hurt like shit. And now here he is, stepping into a completely new classroom, with complete strangers, with most likely a black and blue welt on his forehead. He cringes at the pain as he walks into the classroom five minutes early and the first thing he notices has he takes a scan around the room, deciding where to sit, is beautiful blonde hair. Natsu moves over towards the girl and takes the seat beside her. She doesn't react to the loud noise of Natsu sitting down beside her. His eyes are fixed on her, with her eyes entranced in what ever book she's reading. She is wearing jean shorts that gracefully reveal the pale skin of her legs. Her blonde hair is just past her shoulders and is placed lightly on her blue shirt. Wait. This is the girl he saw at dinner a couple nights ago...

"Hello class!" A booming voice interrupts Natsu's staring. He quickly adjusts his eyes forward to the tall man in the front of the room. "My name is Professor Gildarts." He slams his books on top of the desk. "And I'm your Calculus Professor this semester. Congrats." The class was utterly silent as Gildarts paused for anyone to make a chuckle. "Well…" He starts as a piece of paper is pulled out from the large stack of books. "Here's the roll sheet. Today is just going to be a get to know your neighbor day because there is no point in me teaching until everyone is done dropping classes. Including people in here. Most of you will not make it through this course. The syllabus for the entire class, including test dates, quizzes, and a few homework assignments, is online. If you want to look at it, go ahead. If you don't you'll probably fail." A great laugh fell out of the Professor, which seems to shake the floor. He is slightly intimidating to Natsu, but genuinely seems like a nice guy. "In any case, go ahead and talk to the person beside you and around you for a bit. And then we'll probably leave or something."

As the commotion starts to arise in the room, Natsu looks to his right and doesn't see anyone there. He looks to his latter side and sees her. She writes her name down on the roll and passes it on behind her. Her eyes meet his and she smiles lightly at him. "Hi, I'm Lucy." Natsu blushes and coughs awkwardly. _Even her voice is angelic. What the hell…_ "Uh, well, I'm Natsu." He scratches the back of his head. "Nice to meet you, Natsu…" She looks down from his eye contact, realizing it's rather intense. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your forehead?" Natsu reaches up to the welt on his face. "I got hit with a door on my way in." "Ow! That must've hurt like hell!" Natsu chuckles lightly. "Yeah that's an understatement..."An awkward silence falls between them.

"So uh...are you a freshman?" Lucy asks kindly, looking back up at the pink haired boy. "Yeah. Are you?" She nods her head in agreement. "Yup. I live over in the Fairy Tail dorm." She throws a thumb over in the general vicinity of her home. "Really? I live there, too." "Nu uh!" Natsu nods his head. "Sure do!" Natsu gives her a goofy, toothy grin. She giggles at his silly reaction. "Wow, small campus, huh?" Lucy comments before picking her book back up. "Yeah, I guess it is…" Natsu trails off as he watches Lucy turn away from him.

"Hey, Lucy!" He says a little too enthusiastically, still trying to keep her attention. He never wanted to stop talking to her… "Uh yeah?" She looks at him with questionable eyes. His tone put her off a bit. Natsu scratches the back of his head and loses eye contact with her. Her big, brown eyes pour into him. "We should...we should uh-hang out sometime!" Natsu turns back up to her. She blinks a couple times, astonished of what he just said. They had just met. But maybe he was just being friendly… "Uh-yeah, we should, Natsu," Lucy says hesitantly, yet with a smile. Natsu begins to turn away from her realizing he probably just made a complete fool of himself. "Room 213 if you ever want to stop by…" Natsu swivels his head back to the blonde and gives her another toothy grin, which makes her giggle. "Sounds good!"

* * *

><p>Levy flips another page in her book and adjusts her glasses as she waits for her final class of the day to start. She's anticipated this all day. Something she's actually good at. English. And to get things rolling, she's placed in a sophomore English class. Unfortunately, the class was only two days a week and rather late in the day. By the time she got out, the sun would be starting to set. She sighs as she thumbs another page in her book. A flash of black washes over her words. Levy looks up at the distraction in annoyance. There was a large man sitting in front of her with long, wavy black hair cascading down his back. He is clothed in a gray t-shirt that clung to his broad, muscular shoulders. For interrupting her reading, he is a rather attractive interruption- at least from what she can see.<p>

When the professor begins the class, Levy continues to fly through her book. She pushes her red frames up her nose and notices the black cascade of hair moving to one side. From the top of her eyes, she sees a man's face. Red eyes looking down at her small frame. Levy tries to ignore the man in front of her and attempts to continue living in her book.

"Hey shrimp." The man puts his arm out and sticks a finger on a page in her book, starling the bluenette. Levy glares at him behind her frames. "Excuse me?" She removes his meaty finger from her book and closes it lightly. "I said, hey shrimp." Levy narrows her eyes and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "What gives you the right to call me shrimp? Mister Kappa Sigma?" Gajeel looks down at his shirt which displays the letters of his fraternity and returns a smirk. "So the little lady knows her Greek." Levy takes her glasses off and glares at his cocky attitude. "This little lady has a name, Mister Kappa Sigma. It's Levy." "Well, _Levy, _this Kappa Sigma has a name. It's Gajeel." "Fabulous," Levy comments while picking up her book and grabbing her red frames. She opens the book back to her last read words and scans the page as she waits for Gajeel to stop staring at her and turn the hell around. _What is his problem?!_ _How can he be so rude and cocky. What gives him any right?! Sigh. I guess that's frat guys for you._

* * *

><p>*Knock knock* "Come in!" Cana swivels her head towards the door and watches her RA walk through the door. "Woah the RA...am I in trouble?" Cana jokes as she watches the scarlet haired girl stalk across her room and take a seat on her bed silently. "Wait...are you okay, Erza?" Cana stares at her concerningly. Erza lifts her head and lets out a huge sigh as she folds her legs to get comfortable. "It's Jellal…" Cana smirks at her redheaded friend. She stands from her floor and walks over to the door to shut it. "Go on…" Erza tucks her hair behind her ear. Cana has always noticed that when Erza starts to talk about Jellal, she completely changes. She turns into a little girl. The little girl that had a crush on him when they were six. She goes back in time. Erza won't admit it herself, but she's vulnerable with him- the only time in Cana's life she's seen The Erza Scarlet vulnerable.<p>

"He came to my room on move in day...that night…" Cana takes a seat in her desk chair and faces Erza with a suggestive smirk, "Did you two...do the do?" Erza blushes arguably a shade redder than her hair. "N-no! We..no!" Cana raises an eyebrow "Mmhm...go on.." She pushes as she takes a swig of her beer. Erza sighs again, trying to shrug off her blush. "We just mostly talked about RA stuff and working shifts together…but…" "But what?" "He just...he's just always so close to me and he teases me. He's always been like this. But I've known this kid since I was three...and he's different now…" Cana chuckles. "Erza...last time you saw him, other than meeting up last year, was when you were eight. Things are not going to be the same for a dude when he was eight to now…at all." "Well, I know that…" Erza huffs and crosses her arms. "He's just...he's just so damn confusing. What the hell do you want from me, Jellal?!" Cana laughs at her friend's innocence and frustration. "This is not a laughing matter, Cana!" Erza demands, pointing a stern finger at the brunette. Cana puts her hands up in distress, "Woah, woah. It's cool, Erza. I know where you've been." Erza grumbles as her friend continues to laugh at her situation.

"Well that wasn't all we talked about…" Erza mentions, turning her head up. Cana wipes a tear from her eye. "Oh, it wasn't? Do tell me more, Erza." "Are you even taking this seriously?! I came to you for girl help!" Erza demands at Cana nearly pouncing off the bed, completely done with Cana's bullshit. Erza needs someone to listen. Cana straightens up. "Yes. Please continue…" Erza turns and looks at the wall. "Thank you. As I was saying, RA duties wasn't all we talked about. He also brought up our relationship…" Cana scoots up in her seat. "Well, what did he say?" Erza sighs. "He said that he's missed me. I didn't see him all summer and we barely talked…" The room was silent for a couple seconds. "What did you say?" Erza turns to Cana. "I didn't know what to say…" "Well, did you say anything?" "For a while, no. I just looked at him like 'did you just say that?'...but then he kissed my forehead…" Cana jumps up from her chair, nearly expelling all of the beer left in her can around the room. "AHHHH!" Erza chuckles. "Calm down, it's not that big of a deal…" Cana abruptly stops rejoicing. "Uh, excuse me?" "He used to do that when we were little and he did that before we left for the summer." "And it didn't mean a thing?" Cana puts the suspicious smile on her face and raises an eyebrow, which causes Erza to blush once more. "I-I don't know!" "Erza. Did it mean anything?"

The redhead pauses and glances down at her hands. Cana takes another sip of her beer as she watches Erza's face grow redder by the second. "After he kissed my forehead, he got up and left. But before he left, I told him…I-I told him I missed him too…" Cana smiles as she takes the last gulp of her beer. "Atta girl…" "But what do I do now?! What do I do when I see him again because I haven't seen him since that night and I'm kinda freaking out and all I really need is a piece of cake…" Cana laughs. "If he doesn't make a move soon...you might need to…" "I might need to what?!"

*Knock knock* The door cracks open to a small voice. "It's Juvia!" "Come in!" Juvia walks into the room to find a red faced RA and her roommate sitting at her desk with an empty beer can. "Hello, Juvia." Erza says to the bluenette. "Hi, Erza...ar-are we in trouble?" Juvia asks hesitantly. Erza slightly frightens Juvia but respects her as a superior, even though the both of them are in the same grade, and Juvia is fairly confident she's older than her RA. "No. I was just talking to Cana." "Oh...okay." Juvia smiles lightly and bends down to collect her dirty clothes in her hamper. "Well I'm going to go do some laundry…" "Okay sounds good, roomie!" Cana says, waving a hand to her roommate as she exits the room, and then turns back to her RA. "Well, as I was saying...you might need to make the move, Erza." Erza adjusts her mood back to the conversation of Jellal and begins to blush. "I-I am _not _making the first move. That is where I draw the line." Erza proclaims, drawing an invisible line with her hands for emphasis. "Erza you just might have to-" "No!" Erza jumps up from the bed and begins storming towards the door with a scarlet face. "I can't even look at him anymore. He's just...UGH!" "Erza, it's not that hard I can help you!" Cana calls after her, but Erza is long gone. She stormed out of that room and rushes past Juvia in the hallway, leaving the bluenette in more of a whirlwind of confusion than before. Cana sighs and shakes her head at her clearly, sexually frustrated childhood friend. Juvia looks down the hallway at the redhead fumbling with her keys to her door. _What in the world could have that woman in a tailspin?..._

* * *

><p>Juvia pushes the door for the stairwell open and walks down to the laundry with a full basket of dirty clothes. How she managed to create so many dirty clothes in the few days she'd been here, she had no idea. Walking swiftly down the back hall of the lobby to the common laundry area, she can hear the roar of the dryers crescendo as she continues down the corridor. Juvia peeks her head into the room to see a dark haired man sitting on top of one of the dryers looking at his phone. She blushes at his attractiveness and steps into the room.<p>

"You might as well take a seat. All of the washers are full." He was still looking down at his phone, the blue screen illuminating his face. "Well that's irritating…" Juvia comments. The dark haired boy swings his head up to the feminine voice. His eyes widen at the beautiful bluenette approaching him. Juvia sets her basket down a washer and hops up on the one adjacent, which also just so happened to be next to the dark haired boy. "I thought they would be open, given we've only been here a week…" Juvia blows a piece of hair away from her face and turns to the man. "I'm Juvia, by the way," she adds with a smile. Gray just continues to stare at her before snapping out of it. "Uh, I'm Gray…" "Nice to meet you, Gray." Juvia smiles sweetly at him, tugging some unfamiliar strings in Gray's stomach. Juvia looks around the laundry room and notices the awkward silence. She was never good with boys but he made her feel comfortable somehow.

"So what floor do you live on?" She asks kindly. "I live on the fifth. You?" "I live on the second." "Man that must be nice…" Juvia laughs lightly, "Yeah, it's pretty sweet. I couldn't ask for a better floor to live on." She glances over at him and smiles again while swinging her legs out from the washer. Gray struggles to ask the gorgeous, busty girl a question. "A-are you a freshman?" Juvia swivels her head towards him, letting her blue hair relax on one shoulder. "No, I'm a sophomore. I just transferred here." Gray appears a little somber at her response. "Oh." He says simply. "Are you a freshman?" Juvia asks in a more upbeat tone noticing that Gray looks a little let down after her response. "Yeah." "Well, that's fun. Freshman year is a cool year…or so I've heard. I actually traveled the world a year before my freshman year and then went to a community college for my freshman year. So I didn't exactly get the whole freshman year experience," Juvia comments putting finger quotes around the last line. "You traveled the world?" "Yup!" "Did you get to go to Iceland?" "Yeah I did! It was amazing. The volcanoes there are...ugh I can't even explain how beautiful," she explains throwing her arms up in the air in excitement. "Man, that's pretty cool. I love the cold." "Me too! I enjoy the beach sometimes, but cold weather is where it's at!" "Hell yes!" Juvia giggles at his charm.

A phone vibrates loudly on top of the metal of the washer. Juvia searches around her curvy body for her phone and picks it up and gasps at the message. " .god…" Gray looks at her with a puzzled face. "What?" Juvia whips her head to Gray in supreme excitement. "My friend just told me my favorite video game series just came out!" Gray is taken back. _Did she just say video game? .Game? Could this woman get more attractive? _"Really? Which one?" "Grand Theft Auto!" She swings her legs again in excitement. Gray smiles to himself. She's utterly perfect. "Are you serious?! I play GTA!" Juvia whips her head up from texting her friend back. "Are you joking right now?!" "Would I joke about Grand Theft Auto?" Juvia grins at him, their faces pretty close to each other. "I guess not...but okay, favorite edition?" "Definately San Andreas." "What? Me too!" Gray smiles and laughs to himself about how crazy this is. He sits back, putting his back to the painted cinderblock wall behind him. "Man, I would have never pegged you as a gamer girl…" "Was that an insult?" Juvia questions jokingly. "Far from it." He smirks at her making the bluenette blush and glance down at her phone. She presses send and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Do you play anything else?" "Of course! My top three, in no specific order: gta, skyrim, and league...and maybe black ops is up there too. I really like any type of shooter, fighter, serious action kind of game, basically." Gray openly laughs. "What?" Juvia blushes lightly. "Do you have a console up here?" Gray asks ignoring her question. "I have my Xbox and my PS4." The buzzer on the washer Juvia is sitting on goes off. The pair look at each other. "You can have it." Gray suggests kindly. The bluenette slides off the top. "Thanks, Gray!" She smiles at him. Gray watches as she bends down to open the washer door. His eyes are glued to her curves. "I feel so bad for taking someone's laundry out but oh well." Juvia says to him, snapping Gray out of his trance. "Yeah… it won't be too...bad…" he trails off as she bends down again, taking the stranger's clothes out of the washer. Juvia steps over to the table and places the wet clothes on the top then returns to the washer to place her clothes in. Gray scans her body as she repeatedly bends down to take the clothes out of the hamper and into the washer. Luckily for him, her shorts are decently short. Her pale legs look smooth and lead evenly into her full hips and ass. She has a nice ass.

"Well that's it." Juvia comments, jokingly wiping her brow. She walks over to the scanner to pay for her laundry and then back over to the washer to start the cycle. She bends one last time to pick up her basket. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Gray." She smiles at him, making Gray's stomach do tumbles similar to the washer. "You too." "You're always welcome to stop by room 206 if you want to play gta sometime!" "I'll keep that in mind." He says, giving her a grin as she exits the room. "See ya' around!" Juvia says, leaving him one last smile. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>"So how did your first day of classes go?" Lucy asks while opening the door to the dining hall for her blue haired roommate. "It was pretty good overall! But ugh…" Levy groans, putting her hand out to touch Lucy's shoulder. "What?" Levy places her head in her palm in remembrance of the rude boy in her English class. "There is this guy-" "What a guy?!" Lucy practically screams in excitement. "It is <em>not <em>like that. He's...well his name is Gajeel and he's very attractive. Like, _very _attractive." "Oh, and it's not like that at all," she giggles at Levy while grabbing a tray and silverware. "Luce! Ugh, okay. He's super rude, but attractive and it's not okay." "What did he say?" "He called me shrimp and interrupted my reading!" "I mean that's not too bad…" "And he's in a frat." "Oooo, Levy likes a frat star!" "I do not like him!" Levy pouts, her face becoming redder by the second. "Your words say no, but your reaction says yes." "Ugh, Luce! You just have to meet him." The girls walk over towards the sandwich line. "Well enough about me, how was your day?" Lucy sighs. "There's this super cute guy in my calc class." "Oooo, what's his name?" Levy mocks. "Natsu. He's so hot. He told me we should-" Lucy gasps audibly as she turns to see a pink haired man walking in her direction. He immediately notices her.

"Hey Lucy!" He announces, placing his hand in the air to wave to her as he approaches the girls. "Hey Natsu!" Levy notices her friend blush slightly and knocks her forward slightly with a push from her hips. Lucy falls forward slightly, nearly running into the muscular man. Lucy notices how his shirt clung to his broad, muscular shoulders. The sleeves were tight on his sculpted arms. His pants were slightly baggy, but still attractive as hell. "How are you?" He asks kindly. "I-I'm good. How are you?" Lucy tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and glances back up at Natsu. "I'm pretty good, but hungry as hell!" She giggles at his toothy grin and turns to Levy. "Oh, I'm sorry. Natsu, this is my roommate, Levy." "Hey, Levy!" He nods cooly at her. "Nice to meet you." Levy scans around him for anyone else and then gets an idea. "Natsu, are you here with anyone?" "Nope. My roommate, Gray, had to do some laundry or something and I was not going to wait for his ass." "Well would you want to eat with us?" Levy asks. She notices Lucy whip her head to her. Lucy glares silently at her roommate and then turns back to Natsu who was currently staring at her, as if waiting for her approval. She smiles at his stare, his eyes warm. "Yeah, come eat with us!" Natsu grins slowly at her answer. "Okay!"

The group takes a seat in a booth, Natsu sitting across from Lucy by himself. "So, how was your first day of classes, Natsu?" Levy asks, starting the conversation for the two love birds. She could tell they were beyond into each other.

"It was pretty good. Lucy and I have a class together, so that's good too!" Lucy reddens at his comment. "I hope you're good at calculus, because guess who isn't...this guy." "I'm not overly awesome at it, but if you need a study buddy, I'm your girl!" She smiles widely at him, her brown orbs staring into his. He laughs a bit at her. "I'm sure you'll be more than a study buddy, Luce," Levy mutters under her breath to Lucy. The blonde gives her friend a demeaning glare, making Levy laugh. "Well, tell us about yourself." Levy pushes. "There isn't much to tell." "Oh come on, there has to be something interesting about you." Lucy grins at him. "Oh, am I not interesting enough for you, Miss Blondie?" Lucy blushes redder than her RA's hair, while Levy giggles at her friend's reaction. "You have no right to talk, Mister Pink-Hair." "So you don't think I'm interesting?" "I didn't say that!" "So I am interesting to you?" Natsu smirks at the red-faced blonde. "I-I didn't say that either!" Lucy stumbles over her words, the pink-haired boy flustering her.

Natsu laughs and sits back against the cushioned seat. "Don't laugh at me!" "No need to get so hostile, Little Miss Blondie." "So you're just going to make fun of my blonde hair all dinner?" Lucy says jokingly. "I'm not making fun of your hair." "So you like my hair?" Natsu pauses. "Maybe I do." He glances up at Lucy, her brown eyes piercing his skin. "Well maybe I like your pink hair!" "Is this a competition now? Cause if it is, I'm all for competition." "What do you know about competition, Natsu?" Lucy asks folding her arms over her busty chest. Her breasts peek a little further out of her v-neck shirt. Natsu takes a glance down to the revealed skin, noticing how smooth it looks.

"Well I just so happen to be a black belt, Lucy." "Oh really?" "Really. My roommate, Gray, and I have been doing martial arts since we were tots." "Wow, that's impressive!" Levy finally mentions, taking another bite of her meal. She's been a little too busy enjoying the show. "Yeah, it is pretty impressive…" Natsu swipes his hair back with his hand, revealing his sculpted bicep and then crosses his arms across his chest. "I guess you are pretty interesting. I've always wanted to learn martial arts." Lucy adds. "Well let's hear something interesting about you, Miss Blondie." Natsu leans forward, his arms folded on the table and his chest touching the edge of it. "I'm not that interesting." "Sure ya are! There has to be _one _thing interesting." "She's a writer!" Levy comments for her blonde friend. "Oh really, now! What do you write about?" Lucy whips her head to her blue haired friend who is now laughing her ass off. Natsu sits back, beyond confused. "Did I ask the wrong question?" "Essentially!" Levy gasps out between laughing fits while holding her stomach.

Natsu glances back at Lucy, whose face is red once again. "Oh God. Don't tell me you write porn or something!" Natsu starts to laugh before Lucy can respond. "It's not like that!" She blurts out. But her two friends are stuck in laughing fits. "It's not I swear!" Lucy kicks Natsu's shin under the table. "Ow! What was that for, Luce?" _Did I just call her Luce? Did he just call me Luce?_ "For laughing at me, Mister Martial Arts!" "I didn't mean to laugh at you. I was just laughing at the situation." "Yeah right…" Lucy joking pouts, turning her head away from the attractive man across the table. "Okay. I'm sorry. Tell me about what you write, Lucy. Please?" She looks back at him. "It's just a regular story and stuff, but there are a couple of parts that get explicit." "So you do write porn." "It is not porn!" "It basically is, Luce." Levy mentions. "See! Even Levy thinks it's porn!" "It's not porn!" "Well, let me read it and then I'll tell you if it's porn or not." "What are you, the porn expert?" Just as Natsu opens his mouth, Lucy puts a hand up. "I don't want to know." "If you insist, Miss Blondie. Are you goin to let me read your porn or not?" "It's not-ugh whatever. But you're not reading it." "Awh why not?" Lucy glances up at his puppy eyes, making her smile. "Hey, I got you to smile!" "You're still not reading them, Natsu." "Why not?" He whines. "Because I said so!" "What if I come and steal them from your dorm room!" "You don't even know where I live!" "Yes I do. You told me today in class. Room 213." "Dammit. I thought you would forget." "I couldn't forget something like that." Lucy pauses. "What is that suppose to mean?" Natsu turns red slightly, realizing he probably just sounded a little creepy. "N-Nothing. It was just a nice gesture." "Am I unforgettable, Natsu?" Lucy says in a slightly seductive voice, leaning forward revealing her cleavage a bit more, mostly wanting to get back at Natsu for teasing her so much. It was her turn now.

His eyes wandered down to her large breasts. His face grew hotter. "I-I don't know!" Natsu stutters, struggling to get the words out. She is unforgettable, but he doesn't want to creep her out. He just met her today, after all.

"So, I _am _unforgettable, Mister Martial Arts." Natsu swallows hard and felt his pants get a little tighter as she leans forward a bit more. "Quit it, Luce! You're going to give the poor boy a heart attack." Levy says slapping her friend's thigh. "I was only joking." Levy rolls her eyes. "Okay how about this. Natsu will teach you martial arts if he gets to read your stories." "Deal!" Natsu exclaims immediately. Lucy turns back to the pink haired hunk and sighs and gives him a little grin. "Fine...Well, give me your number so I know when you're coming over to read my stories." Lucy slides her phone over to Natsu, who is digging in his pocket, searching for his phone. "Yeah yeah." He replies as he sends his phone over to Lucy. "Don't yeah yeah me!" "Just put your number in my phone, Miss Blondie." "Okay, jeez, pushy." The exchange phones. Lucy stares down at the new entry. 'Natsu Dragneel'. "That's a cool last name." He chuckles and gives her a smirk. "Thanks. They called me Fire Dragon Slayer back at the dojo because it sounded like Dragon and I think there was some legend with the Fire Dragons or something." "Well, that's interesting." Natsu shrugs. "Eh. I've heard better stories." He glances down at his phone. "Well, I have to go meet up with Gray. It was nice having dinner with you two!" He says, scooting out of the booth. "We should make this a regular thing!" Levy mentions, looking back at her friend. Natsu glances at Lucy, who is smiling up at him. "Totally! Just text me okay, Lucy!" "Sounds good! See you in class, Natsu!" "You know it!"

Lucy and Levy watched the pink haired boy walk away. His back muscles prominent as he walked. "Well he was very attractive, Luce." Levy nudged. Lucy giggles and blushes slightly. "I approve of him." "Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>"Kappa Sigma is having a party this Friday if you're down for it, Cana." Gajeel calls out to the brunette across the lobby. He notices her walking through as he scours through the wheel of death looking for something to eat. She stops and turns to the black haired man. "Will there be beer? Kegs?" Gajeel turns his head to her with a discerning look. "No, I thought we would have a damn tea party." "Sheesh I was just making sure!" Gajeel turns back to the vending machine and continues to scroll through the items. "Can you help bring in some freshmen girls on your floor. We need some freshmen there to liven the place up a bit." "I don't really know anyone on my floor, Gajeel…" She takes a seat on the couches and props her feet up on the coffee table in the center. "Bring your roommate or something, I don't give a shit. Just bring girls." "Man-whore are we?" Gajeel whips his head to her, giving the brunette a death glare. He notices a familiar pink haired boy come into his plane of vision, ignores him and turns back to the machine. "It's going to be a hell of a party I can tell you that."<p>

"Woah what?! A party?!" Natsu interjects into the conversation. Gajeel turns to the pair across the lobby. "Keep it down would ya, pink hair." "Hey man, I was just askin about the party. Cause if there's a party I want in." Gajeel smirks and the revelation of an idea. Fresh meat.

"Well if you're lookin for a party, Kappa Sigma is having the first frat party of the year, so freshmen are welcome. Guys still have to pay a small fee for beer, but as always ladies are free. So bring your lady friends." "Alright count us in!" Natsu proclaims with a toothy grin. The navy haired boy behind him gives him a rather pissed look. "Hold up, us?" Gray adds. "Hell yes we're going. Can't miss out on a college party with booze and girls, Fullbuster." Gajeel snickers at the innocent freshmen as they walk off scene.

"You're terrible, Gajeel…" Cana comments and looks back to where the boys left, "Those boys have no idea what they're getting into…" Gajeel picks up his snack from the vending machine and turns to the brunette. "Only the biggest party frat on campus. Not that big of a deal." Cana rolls her eyes. "Yeah sure…" Gajeel steps past the brunette, taking a bite of his muffin. "Well I'll see you around Cana. I'm meeting Loke at the library to do some recruiting." "Try not to be too much of an asshole. Some of these freshies can't take it quite yet." Gajeel waves a hand at her as he pushes the door open to the warm night air.

* * *

><p>Levy pushes up her red frames with her finger and palms another page back. She knew there were tons of interesting books in the library, but she didn't realize how captivating they can be. The bluenette glances down at her phone. <em>It's already been two hours?! <em>She texts Lucy informing her of her book distractions in the library. After pressing send, Levy plops down on the carpet floor at the end on the aisle. Rows of old books surround her, towering several feet above her as she gazes up to marvel the immense collection.

Turning back to her current novel, she continues to fly through the book- already finishing 3 other books and a stack of five others lie unread beside her.

"I'm tellin you man, I don't see any good prospects here. No one is at the library this early in the year anyway." Loke loudly announces, enough for Levy to cringe at the sound of his voice interrupting her reading. "We just have to check this last floor, okay?" His booming voice somehow echoes between the books and travels up to Levy. Her eyes widen and she looks up from her book. She knows that voice. It's Gajeel…

Levy attempts to continue reading but she can't help but notice how close their voices are now. Their footsteps now getting closer.

"Hey look, there's a girl. And a pretty cute one, too." Loke whispers to Gajeel who is turned the opposite direction. Loke taps his shoulder and pivots him in the direction of the cute bluenette at the end of the aisle. Gajeel smiles widely. She was just who he wanted to ask. Her legs are folded up, the face of the book pressed against her pale thighs. Her shorts are creeping up, daring to show some cheekage. Her shoulder length hair is pulled out of her face with a red ribbon to match her red frames. He grins at her petite-ness.

"Hey shrimp!" He calls out from the latter end of the aisle. Levy tries her hardest to ignore him, hoping he would just go away. But he is persistent. "Shrimp!" He calls out again, approaching her. His footsteps grow louder as he steps up next to the pile of books adjacent to her body. Levy silently huffs and rolls her eyes as she removes her glasses and looks up to the tall figure beside her. Her hazel eyes gaze up at him. "What is it, Gajeel?" She asks impatiently, not forgiving him for interrupting her reading, once again.

"Hey, you remembered my name!" "Of course I did. How could I forget someone so rude." She picks herself up off the floor and folds her arms across her chest. "Wow, I didn't know someone so little could be so cold." "I am _not _that little!" Levy practically shouts. "Damn pipe down, this is a library for godsake." "You're the one making me shout!"

Gajeel just laughs at the girl. "UuGHgh!" Levy huffs and rolls her eyes at his personality. "Well, did you want something Gajeel, or can I go back to my books now?" "Ooo, no need to be so snappy little lady. I like my women with a little sass in them though." Levy gives him a death glare. "Are you hitting on me?!" "No, I'm just inviting you to a party this Friday." "That's how you invite girls to parties?" Levy begins to laugh lightly, making Gajeel pout a bit. He thought he was pretty good at smooth talk.

"Never mind that. It's a frat party this Friday and you and your roommate and all of your female friends are invited." She gives him a suspicious look. "What's the catch?" Gajeel puts his hands up in defense. "No catch, other than it's a frat party…" She continues to give him a look. He felt his face warm up a bit from her hazel eyes looking up at him. Gajeel digs in his pocket and holds out a piece of paper on his palm. "Here. This is the number of a beeper that can take you to the party." Levy glances down at it and then back up at him. "You actually think I would go?" Gajeel scratches the back of his head. "I was hoping you would." Levy looks at him silently and then bends down to pick up her pile of books. Gajeel in the meantime admiring her amazing ass.

Levy turns to Gajeel and looks up into his red eyes. She snatches the piece of paper from his masculine hands. "I'll think about it, Mister Kappa Sigma." She smiles sassily to him before turning and walking out of the aisle before Gajeel can respond.

"So, did you get her?" Loke anxiously asks, stepping up to Gajeel. "Oh yeah. I definitely got her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooooo shawty. Looks like quite a little romance is a brewin between Natsu and Lucy (wow much plot twist). In any case, all of the couples have officially met and have talked to each other- although it may be debatable if Erza and Jellal did a bit more. Hmmm... WELP. Thank you for reading! As always feel free to tell me any critiques. What you liked and what you didn't. Always want to make these stories better for you guys! Stay tuned for the frat party (more like stay sober).<strong>_

**Stay classy, but be a loon.**

**Sincerely****, mulamegs**


	3. Backseat Freestyle

_**Yo diggity. So this is chapter three. Hazzah. If you haven't caught on yet, I'm titling every chapter after a song that reminds me of that chapter or a song that kind of explains that chapter. For the first one, it's Two Weeks by the Grizzly Bears. #2: Blank Space by Taylor Swift. And this one is Backseat Freestyle by Kendrick Lamar. If you would like to know how I choose these songs or why I chose them, feel free to ask in the comments on on my tumblr (mulamegs). In other news, I had to change the rating on this fanfic to M because of things that will happen in this chapter. Which brings me to the point of: I do NOT endorse any of the activities that take place in this chapter. You'll see what I mean when ya read it. In any case, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for readin' *kisses because I love you***_

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the other things I used in here that aren't mine that I can't remember right .**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is okay?" Lucy asks her friend looking into the mirror and adjusting her sleek dress on her body. Levy rolls her eyes in the background as she puts the finishing touches of mascara on. "For the 80th time, Luce, you look fine. Why are you so worried anyway?" Lucy primps her hair and stumbles over her response. "I-I don't know. I just want to look nice...that's all." Levy turns to her friend and gives her a suspicious grin. "You mean look nice for Natsu?" Lucy blushes harshly and attempts to rebuttal but words don't come out of her startled mouth.<p>

Levy gets up and walks over to the mirror and stands beside her friend. "That's what I thought…" Levy jokes as she begins to primp herself as well. Lucy watches her friend and smiles that same suspicious one. "Who are you primping for?...Gaj-" "NO!" Levy shouts red faced and embarrassed. "He may have asked me to this party but...but I'm only going because Natsu asked you and I want to be there for you." The blonde looks over at her friend and laughs a bit at her red face. "Mmhm, yeah, sure."

*Knock knock knock* "Hey, it's Natsu!" A voice calls out behind the thin wood door. Lucy steps over to open it to reveal a handsome looking Natsu and a grumpy looking dude behind him. "Hey, Natsu!" Lucy smiles cheerfully at him and steps aside to let him in. But Natsu just looks at her for a couple of seconds, scanning her body and then back up at her bright, brown eyes. "H-hey, Luce!" He says nervously, realizing how fucking amazing she looks in that dress. "Come on in! We're about ready, but you can take a seat anywhere you can find a place." Natsu and Gray step inside the cozy room. It's neatly decorated and smells like vanilla.

"Hey Natsu!" Levy calls out to the pink haired boy walking in. "Hey Levy." He waves. Both girls peek behind the muscular boy to the dark haired one. "Oh, this is my roommate, Gray. He's pretty pissed about going to this party because he doesn't have a date." Lucy turns to him, shocked that the word 'date' just came out of his mouth. He blushes at his realization of what he just said. "N-not that this is a date or anything." Natsu waves his hands nervously as he rambles on. "Cause it's not, unless you want it to be but-" "Dude. Stop while you're ahead." Gray comments. "And I'm not pissed because I don't have a girl to go with dumbnuts. I'm pissed because there are better things to do than go to a lame frat party." "Well I heard that this frat is the biggest party frat at UM." Levy mentions as she walks over to grab her heels. "Yeah well, I'm not big on parties…" "Sounds like you're not big on expression either, Mister Monotone." Lucy giggles as she grabs her phone and goes to shut off the light. Gray pouts and receives a nudge from his roommate. "Come on. Lighten up, Fullbuster." "Don't tell me what to do, Dragneel." Gray rolls his eyes and shoves his hands in his pockets as the group walks out of the dorm room. "Looks like someone has his Cinderella panties in a wad," Natsu whispers to Lucy, making her giggle lightly. _Her smile is incredible._

The group stands on the curb waiting for a beeper to take them to the party. "Levy, we've been waiting here for like fifteen minutes. Are you sure Gajeel gave you the right number?" Lucy asks impatiently, leaning on one hip towards Natsu. He is standing straight with his hands in his pockets. His shirt is tighter on his chest and shoulders, showing off his muscular body. "Well I'm not sure, but I called this guy earlier and he said he'd be here in a white truck so…" "Well, there's a white truck." Natsu mentions, pointing to the vehicle approaching the group. Levy walks up to the window and sees a blonde haired man in the driver's seat. He has a noticeable scar over one of his eyes.

"Are you Laxus?" Levy asks timidly. The man is very intimidating. "Yup. You Levy?" "Yeah. And those are the people who are going to the party as well." Levy points to the group behind her. "Great. Get in."

"Laxus! Don't be so rude to them!" A voice calls out from the passenger's seat. Levy motions for the group to pile in. Levy ends up on the far side of the truck against the window. Lucy is squished in between Levy and Natsu and then Gray at the other end. "Sorry that back seat was only made for three people. But the party isn't too far." The white haired girl comments. "Oh it's no big deal. Thank you for driving us, though!" Lucy says politely. "Yeah it's going to be three dollars each from you guys." Laxus grumbles from behind the steering wheel. The white haired girl slaps his arm. "Damn, Mira. What was that for?" "For being rude." She turns back to the group. "I'm sorry. My boyfriend can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." She smiles sweetly at them. They all respond with an awkward smile, not really knowing what to say or if to agree with her. "My name is Mirajane. But I go by Mira." She puts her hand out to the blonde in front of her. "I'm Lucy." Mira looks to the pink haired boy. "I'm Natsu." "And I'm Gray." Mira switches to the other side to see the bluenette squashed up against the window. "And I guess you're Levy." "Yup!" "We'll you all seem like lovely freshmen." She smiles at them again and then turns up the radio so the silence doesn't seem as uncomfortable.

Laxus's hand drifts over to Mira's thigh. He places his large hand on her pale skin and grins lightly at her. Mira swings her head his way, her deep blue eyes meeting his. Natsu notices this interaction and glances at Lucy. She is turned the other way, gazing out the window at the night sky. He adjusts himself next to her, causing the blonde to turn towards him. Her blonde locks drifted over his nose. And for a split second, all he could smell was vanilla. "You okay?" She asks, deep brown eyes pouring into him. He nods his head and grins lightly at her.

The car comes to a halt on the side of the hill. "Okay, so the house is right up that hill. The path is illuminated with glow sticks so just follow those...and don't forget to pay me." "Laxus!" Mira slaps him again. Gray slips out three ones from his wallet. Lucy and Levy reach for their wallets, but Natsu puts a hand out. "No it's cool. I got you two." Lucy smiles sweetly at him and turns to Levy who is giving her that suspicious smile. The girls begin scooting out of the truck. "Wait!" Mira calls out before the girls manage to wiggle out of the door. "You two seem like nice girls," Mira digs in her purse and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. "If you two ever need a ride or want to grab dinner or need to talk to someone about college life, feel free to give me a call. I know this may seem super creepy because we met five minutes ago, but think about it okay?" She grins and hands Lucy the piece of paper. "Thanks again!" Levy calls out before slamming the door shut.

"Those are some nice girls." Mira comments to Laxus, watching the group take the hike up the dark hill. "Why do you always have to be so weird?" "I heard you like it weird…" Mira rebuttals in a sarcastic, sultry voice. Laxus gives her a look and laughs at her attempt at seduction. "I can't even take you seriously right now." He puts the truck in drive and whips it around to head back down the mountain. "Yeah, we'll see about that…"

* * *

><p>The group walks up to the house. Black lights are flashing in the windows and there are already a couple drunk people out front smoking cigarettes. "Hey welcome to Kappa Sig you guys!" A drunk boy yells with a red solo cup in his hand and a cigarette in the other. "There's beer inside for the ladies." He gives Levy a wink, causing her to roll her eyes at him. Natsu squints angrily at the boys who are admiring Lucy. Thankfully it's too dark for them to see him. He places a protective hand on the small of Lucy's back. Startled, Lucy looks back at who is touching her and sees Natsu staring intently at the douches on the front porch. A warm feeling grows in her cheeks as he guides her inside the crowded house.<p>

The music vibrates the floor as the group walks absently towards the kitchen. A random guy comes up to the two girls and greets them with solo cups filled with beer. The girls turn back to Gray and Natsu. Natsu peers inside Lucy's cup. "Awh why didn't we get any beer?" Natsu whines. Lucy laughs as she takes a sip. It is probably the worst thing she's ever drank in her life, but it was college. And shitty beer is how it goes.

"Because we're dudes you idiot." Gray responds. Lucy shoves her cup in front of Natsu. "Here, take mine." Natsu looks down at the cup and then back at her. "No, I can't." "No, seriously take it. I get beer for free." Natsu shrugs and snatches the beer from her hand. Lucy turns to Levy to tell her she's going to get a beer from the table over there.

"GRAYYY!" A familiar voice calls out over the music. Gray scans the kitchen for whoever called out his name. And at last, he sees a bubbly looking bluenette steeping her way over to him. She clearly has already had two or three drinks. "Gray! I had no idea you were going to be here ohmygoddddd!" Natsu looks at Gray with one hell of a confused face. "Hey Juvia!" Gray stutters. Her shirt is riding low on her chests, exposing a decent amount of cleavage. She has a solo cup in one hand as she goes in for a one armed hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" Juvia says loudly and smiles widely at him. Her face is flushed from the alcohol. "Really?" Gray responds, shocked that she would say that. "Yeah, of course!" She smiles at him again and scans around her as if looking for something. After locating the back door to the patio behind the house, she takes hold of Gray's forearm and gives him a tug. "Come with me!"

Natsu and Levy watch as the dark haired boy is tugged out of the kitchen. "Well I guess we won't be seeing him for the rest of the night…" Natsu mentions, his arms folded across his broad chest. He searches the room for Lucy, making sure she's okay. Levy sighs and leans up against the counter. "I guess you're right." She looks back to where the pair exited.

"Hey, shrimp! Glad you made it!" Levy turns back around to see a large man and a skinner one standing in front of her. "Yeah well I only came because my roommate wanted to come…" Levy tries to lie as she crosses her arms over her small chest and pouts at him. Gajeel gives her a smirk.

"Damn, I finally got one." Lucy sighs as she steps into the conversation. "Oh and who may this beautiful lady be?" Loke comments to the blonde. She turns to the ginger and smiles up at him innocently. "I'm Lucy." "Such a beautiful name to match a beautiful woman." He grabs her hand and gives it a kiss on the top. Natsu squints hard at the pick. "Truly and honor, Miss Lucy." Loke smirks charmingly at her, making Lucy blush lightly.

"Are you done Romeo?" Gajeel interrupts. "Are you guys down for a game of beer pong?" The girls look at each other. "Sure, why not…" Levy sarcastically inputs.

"But first a round of SHOTS!" Cana bombards the group with a handle of vodka and a stack of solo cups. "Where the hell did you come from, Cana?!" Gajeel questions as the brunette pours up shots for the six of them. "My mother's vagina. Now come on, shots one me, freshies!" Lucy and Levy take one last glance at each other before the vodka slithers down their throats. It tastes like pure nail polish remover, making them cough and forcefully washing it down with beer. "Have fun out there kids." Cana winks at the group before disappearing into the crowd. "I'm sorry about that. She likes to drink…" Gajeel grumbles before escorting the group over to the ping pong table in the corner of the supposed living room.

"Okay, so it'll be Gajeel and Levy versus me and Miss Lucy." Loke announces, slurring his words a bit. "What about Natsu?" Lucy asks. "He can join in next round or whatever." Loke shoos Natsu away, not even acknowledging his presence. Lucy looks back at Natsu who is stepping back to lean up against the wall. Loke wraps an arm around Lucy's waist and pulls her in close. "Let the games begin!" Loke shouts up into the air as he raises up the ping pong ball. Natsu watches the game, or mostly watches Loke's moves on Lucy. It is at the point where Gajeel and Levy have two left and it's Lucy's turn to drink which ever one is thrown in. Lucy is a good three beers and one shot into this party. Natsu knows the girl cannot have much more. Levy struggles to aim at the cups at the other end of the table, but somehow manages to throw the ball into one of the cups. In success, she throws her arms up in the air and jumps up to Gajeel to hug him. "I got it! I got it! Look!" Gajeel places his hands on her waist and calms her down as he laughs at her drunkenness. "Lightweight much, shrimp?" Levy pouts and then grins up at him holding her fingers up to represent a tiny bit. "Maaaaaybe a little wittle bit…"

Meanwhile, Lucy is too busy laughing her ass off at Levy and her drunk self. Loke looks around and sees Natsu talking to some girl. He takes a pinch of white powder from his pocket and sprinkles it in Lucy's cup. Loke then proceeds to grab her waist and pull her in again. "Drink up, Lucy!" Levy shouts from the other end of the table. "Ugh fine!" Lucy takes the cup and chugs it down. She wipes her mouth with her arm. Loke places a kiss on her head and sneaks his hand down farther.

"Oh my God, Gajeel. We won!" Levy jumps up and down and hugs Gajeel again. "Yayy! Gajeel we won! We're such a good team!" Gajeel blushes lightly at her comment. "Let's play again!" Levy shouts enthusiastically. Lucy stumbles and falls into Loke. "You two go ahead, I'm g-gonna s-sit this one out." Lucy slurs to her friend.

"Hey Natsu! Looks like it's your turn buddy!" Loke shouts at him. "Come on and bring your little girl with you and play!" Natsu rolls his eyes. This douche is really getting on his nerves. He walks over to the side of the table where Loke and Lucy are. Lucy is holding onto Loke for stability and clearly is not looking well. At all. "You two go ahead and play. Luce and I are going to sit this one out." Natsu stares angrily at the ginger. His hand is slowly creeping down dangerously close to her fine ass. "Come on Luce." Natsu watches Loke escort Lucy out of the living room and over to the kitchen, not comfortable with the situation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name when we were talking over there." Natsu turns to the white haired girl who's smiling sweetly at him, similar to the way Mira was. "I'm Natsu." "Nice to meet you Natsu. I'm Lisanna."

* * *

><p>Gray and Juvia somehow ended up back inside the kitchen with Cana's bottle of vodka. "That last one hit me rather hard," Juvia grumbles as she sets down the shot glass and wipes her mouth. Gray chuckles at her as he sets his glass down. "So you thought another shot would help?" Juvia turns to Gray and steps inches away from his face. Her hair is a wavy mess in front of her eyes. She smells like alcohol. But then again so does he. He took one or two more shots to catch up with her pre-game drinking. A grin grows on her face and she bows her head in laughter. "Pffft. Hahahaha!" "Hey! What's so funny?!" "You're so seriously serious all the time." "I am not!" Juvia continues to laugh and holds on to the counter for support as she almost topples over. "There you go again! All, Mister Serious!" Gray enjoys watching the girl laugh and have fun. He smiles a bit and adds, "Is that such a bad thing?" Juvia looks up at him with sultry eyes. "I think it's rather cute…" She steps a bit closer to him. In breathing distance now. He looks down at her lips and then up at her dark blue eyes. She stares at him. Waiting for a move to be made. He moves a centimeter closer.<p>

"Hey Juvia! Juvia!" A voice from across the room shouts. They both bail out from their intimate moment. Gray coughs awkwardly and turns away, while Juvia surveys him for a second. He really does like her. Or maybe it's just the alcohol…

"Hey Juvia!" the voice calls out again. Juvia turns to see a familiar face from back home. "Oh my God...Lyon?!" Juvia hugs him tight. "I haven't seen you in like, three year?! How have you been?" Lyon laughs and scratches the back of his head. "Has it really been that long?" "Well you know. Time flies when you're having fun!" Juvia laughs by herself and turns to Gray who is staring down this Lyon guy and then to Lyon who is still laughing nervously. Juvia is way too incoherent to grasp the tension.

"So what did ya need?" Juvia asks, rocking back on her heels. "Well…," He leans in close to her, "I got some good stuff, if you want to try it out back…" Lyon pulls out a ziploc bag of three already rolled blunts. Juvia glances down at the bag and back up at him with wide eyes. "Did you roll those?" "Before I came here so I could just go ahead and light up, you know. You down?" Juvia smirks at Lyon and then turns to Gray. "You wanna come?" Gray looks at her in confusion. "What's in the bag?" Juvia steps to him to whisper in his ear. No one can hear about the good kush. "Blunts." Juvia looks back at Gray's reaction, a pure face of 'what the actual fuck did you just say'. "You down?" "I-I uh- I've never done that before…" "Come on, Mister Serious. There's always a first time for everything."

Lyon looks at the pair. "Well I'll be outside if you would like to join."

Juvia gazes at Gray, trying to convince him solely with her eyes to join. And she was winning. "I'll let you play all the GTA you want...pleaseee!" She grabs his hand and holds it between hers. Gray gives her a smirk and steps closer to her. "Fine." "Yayyy!" Juvia shouts up into the air. She tugs him outside and around the corner to a darker area where Lyon was already lighting up one.

"Go ahead and sit down. I haven't even taken one hit yet." The pair sit down, creating a triangle formation on the warm grass, with Gray sitting more towards Juvia. Lyon takes the first hit and blows the smoke into the air. "Damn...that's excellent as fuck." He passes the blunt to Juvia. She smiles at Gray before taking a long inhale. "I have missed this, Lyon…" She adds while exhaling. Her eyes become heavier and she passes the torch to Gray. He grabs it and scans the foreign object mysteriously.

"So...how do I do this?" Juvia giggles and scoots closer to Gray. "So basically you want to just kind of breathe it in and then exhale...ya know?" "Uh-no. No I don't." "Okay okay okay. So you just do like five quick little inhales. Hold it for like eight seconds. And then blow it out."

Gray puts the blunt to his lips and does as Juvia says. On second five, he coughs. Juvia giggles at him. "You're so funny!" "Ah, newbies…" Lyon adds as the blunt is passed to him. Another hit go round for the pros. And when Gray hits it again, it's a go. No cough this time. Juvia throws her arms around Gray in excitement. "Yay! I'm so proud of you! You took your first official hit!"

"Awh man. Sorry you guys. I took the last hit." Juvia says as she throws the remains in a half drunk cup of beer. Lyon looks at the bag of two blunts and then up at Juvia. "Here Juve. You have the last two." "Wait what? I can't take your blunts!" "No I insist. I owe you anyway…" Juvia looks down at the suddenly vibrant grass. "Really?" "Really really." "Yay! Okay! Thank you so so so so so so so sooo sososo so much Lyon!" Juvia smiles giddily at him and practically lays on him in an attempt at a hug. "Yeah no problem." He smiles shyly and gets up. Juvia watches him stand and looks up at him as he walks away. "Call me sometime, okay?" Lyon adds before stepping away from the pair. "Yeah…"

Juvia turns back to Gray with two blunts in her hands. "So. There's two of us and two blunts. Oh my God that's even." Juvia opens her mouth for a high pitch scream but nothing really comes out. Gray laughs at her. _She's so damn cute. _"Ready to finish these off, Mister Serious?" Juvia wiggles her eyebrows at him and the pair fall into laughter before lighting another one up.

* * *

><p>"Oooo! That's another one for me, Gajeel! I am SO good at this game!" Levy shouts up into the air. Gajeel laughs at the girl and pulls her in close. "Atta girl." Natsu chugs down another beer and wipes his chin off with his forearm. Throwing the cup to the ground, he scans the room, once again, for Lucy. No sign. No trace. Not good.<p>

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lisanna asks politely, genuinely concerned because he seems extremely pissed off right now. "I'm so great right now. Damn I'm great." "O-okay…" Lisanna picks up the ping pong ball and not-so-steadily aims for a cup and misses terribly. She sighs at her miserable failure. "I suck at this game." Natsu looks at her and sighs. "Yeah, you kinda do…" Lisanna steps closer to Natsu and grabs ahold of his muscular arm. "I can show you a game later that I suck more at." She winks at him and smiles almost seductively. "Wait what-"

"Yeah! Nice one Gajeel!" Levy gives him a high five and he pulls her in close. Her head rests on his chest as she points out to the pair snuggled up with each other on the other side of the table. "That's two wins for us. Oh yeahhh *Kool-aid man*!"

"I can show you a game that I suck at more if you want to come upstairs with me…" Lisanna pulls his arm into her cleavage. Natsu blushes fiercely. "Uh-uh...what?" Lisanna sighs and steps closer to his red face. "Do you want a blowjob?"

Natsu gives her a puzzled look and steps back from her grasp. He takes the last cup of beer on the table and throws the ping pong ball out of it. Lisanna steps closer to him. "Listen…" He takes a chug of the beer and wipes his face. "No offense, but I may be drunk…" he takes the last bit of beer from the cup and lets it slither down his throat. "But I'm not _that_ drunk. Sorry, but I have a girl I need to find. Later, Lisanna."

* * *

><p>A new song starts to play and Levy looks up at Gajeel with wide eyes. " .God. This is my song!" Levy almost screams. Gajeel looks down at the girl. More like a woman to him. She's so adorable with her flushed face. He has a thing for lightweight, bookworms.<p>

"_You _listen to Kendrick Lamar?" "Hell yeah I do. Come dance with me!" Levy pleads as she tries to drag the fully grown man to the dance floor. "I don't really dance, Levy…" "It's not real dancing it's- wait. Did you just call me Levy?" Gajeel blushes and looks down at the hazel eyes gazing up at him. "You just called me Levy! Ah! Gajeel!" The bluenette hugs him again, making Gajeel sigh. He has definitely had more than she has, but for some reason, his tolerance was ridiculously high. "Now, you _have _to come dance with me!" Gajeel looks away from her gaze and blushed hard. "Fine." He sighs. "Yayy!" Levy yelps as she drags him to the dance floor.

Levy looks around at the rest of the people dancing and sees virtually everyone grinding. If not grinding, they're having sex with their clothes on. Gajeel grabs her waist and pulls her in close to his chest. His chest is hard and muscular. She can feel his heartbeat. It's fast. "Let's not dance like that, okay?" Levy smiles at his comment. "You're so sweet, Gajeel…" He blushes with an annoyed face and grabs her hands. "Yeah, whatever, shrimp."

* * *

><p>Natsu wanders into the kitchen after scouring the whole house for the blonde he is looking for. He finds Lucy and Loke in the far corner of the kitchen. She's sitting up on the counter, her legs open to him. Her eyes are closed and she looks limp, practically unconscious. Loke's hands are about all the way up her thigh now. His hands creeping for more underneath her tight dress. The top straps are already off her shoulders. Her breasts half way out. His mouth is on her neck. Her smooth skin, ruined by the filthy prick that took her away from him.<p>

Natsu peels Loke off of her and presses him up against the wall and holds him up by the collar. "Dude, what the fuck?" Loke argues innocently. "What the hell did you do to Lucy?!" "Look man, I was just tryin' to have some fun with a cute girl." "You fucking listen to me, ginger boy. If you even think about touching Lucy again, you will not end well." Natsu lets go of his grip. "Just get the fuck out of here before I pound your face in." Loke laughs. "You just want to leave so you can fuck her all for yourself, huh pretty boy?" Natsu lunges at Loke but stops himself. "What's the matter, pink hair? Afraid to hit the ginger boy?" Natsu growls low in his throat. "You do not want to try me. If I ever see you near Lucy again, I will personally kick your ass so far into the next generation your great grandson will fucking feel it." "I'm shaking with fear."

Natsu turns to Lucy and picks her up off the counter and tries to stand her up. "Hey, Luce. It's Natsu. Can you stand?" Lucy gumbles weakly and tries to open her eyes. "N-Natsu?" "It's okay. I've got you." Natsu picks Lucy up in his arms, one around her back and the other around her knees. "There's a bed upstairs if you need a bigger space." Natsu whips back to Loke. "Would you just get the fuck out of here?!" Loke walks off with his hands in the air. "Whatever man."

* * *

><p>"Man, they've stopped playing all the good songs…" Levy pouts and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Welp, I'm going to go get another beer." Levy starts to walk towards the keg but Gajeel grabs her arm. "I think you've had enough, shorty." "Yeah, whatever!" Levy grumbles as wiggles out of his clutches and walks towards the kitchen. Gajeel follows the stumbling girl. "Hey Natsu!" Levy calls out and waves giddily at him. Gajeel looks up at the pink haired boy and looks at the girl in his arms. "Hey Levy." "Is-is that Lucy?" Gajeel asks, greatly concerned that there may have been an accident at his fraternity's party. Natsu looks down at the sleeping blonde. "Yeah…" He walks over to the pair. Levy gasps when she sees her friend. "Oh no! What happened to Lucy?"<p>

Natsu sighs before he begins. "Loke put something in her drink when we were playing pong and then he just tried to get freaky with her. So I found her and I'm taking her back to campus." "Man, I'm sorry about that. He gets like that when he's drunk." Gajeel apologizes. "Yeah well you need to control your frisky roommate. Boy needs to be neutered or something." Levy giggles at Natsu. "Hehehe. Neutered. That's a funny word. Right, Gajeel?" Natsu smiles at the bluenette then looks back at Gajeel. "It's always a party with lightweights, ya?" Gajeel laughs and looks down at the bluenette grinning widely up at him. "Damn straight." "Well I'm taking Lucy back to campus. Nice party, man." "By LuLu! See you tomorrow!" Levy shouts as Natsu walks out the front door. She sighs and turns her face up to Gajeel. "Aren't they just so damn cute together?" Gajeel pulls her in. "Kinda like you!" Levy adds. Gajeel blushes and picks up the bluenette. "And on that cue, it's time for you to be cut off, shorty." "This is so unfair." Levy protests as Gajeel marches the drunk girl up the stairs to the empty bedroom.

* * *

><p>Gray and Juvia lay on the luscious green grass, sprawled out and gazing up at the stars. "Oh my God." Juvia jumps up. "Do you want to go get Taco Bell?" Juvia asks enthusiastically. "I am craving taco bell right now." Gray responds, turning his head towards the dark blue eyes staring at him. She smiles widely and laughs a bit. "Okay okay okay...okay." Juvia laughs and rolls over towards Gray. He puts an arm around her and pulls her into him. "Okay so let's go find a beep, beep beeper…" Gray says before the two fall into a laughing fit over the word beeper. "Aaaaand go get some tacooossss." Juvia makes an 'o' with her lips and turns to Gray. He touches her face and guides his hand down the side of her cheek. She gazes at him. "Your face is really pretty and soft." Gray comments, lost in her oceans of eyes. "I like your hair." Juvia adds, throwing a hand out to tousle his navy locks. The pair inches closer together. Breathing distance now. "Wait. Okay we can't get distracted!" Juvia shouts into the air with her finger pointing up in a matter of fact way. "To Taco Bell!" Gray shouts, leaping up from the ground. "Let's go!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so maybe I really don't like Natsu x Lisanna and Lucy x Loke. Okay the first one is so true. Second one, they're okay together. They just had a little...happening in this chapter. But Gray and Juvia sure are getttin steamy. Is Gray a little jealous of Lyon? And omg Levy and Gajeel. Oooo shawty. They are just. mmm. Yes Lord. Yas. So the real question is...what's the morning going to look like for these blossoming relationships. Can the boys keep it in their pants?<strong>_

_**Sorry no Jerza this chapter. They shall return soon!**_

**Stay classy, but be a loon.**

**Sincerely**** mulamegs**


	4. Hands Down- EP Version

_**This is the revised version. I decided to revise it because of the amazing review by thatandomanon. It's essentially the same thing, just a few tweeks in the NaLu part.**_

_**So this chapter is titled Hands Down- EP Version (basically the acoustic version) by Dashboard Confessional. I really do encourage you to look up these songs. This one especially. It's one of my favorite songs by them. Anyway, I would like to apologize for Loke's actions last chapter. In the manga and anime, I love Loke so much. I don't actually hate him enough to write him as a shitty character. It just happened that way. And it worked, I guess. In any case, there is a line that Levy says in here about rape. And although it is a super sensitive topic, Rape is NOT okay (duh). Neither is silence. And this goes for anyone: If you see something sketchy happening, say something. College is a serious place. Shit happens to both males and females.**_** So**_** be safe out there! Love you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter *kiss kiss (fall in love)***_

**I don't own Fairy Tail, IHOP (why? you'll find out), or anything else in here that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>*Knock knock* Erza steps up to the door. It opens to reveal Jellal sporting his pajama bottoms and some fine abs. "Erza?" "C-can we talk." She asks shyly. "Yeah sure. Come in." Erza steps inside and shuts the door behind her. Jellal walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a mug and offers coffee to Erza. "Yeah sure, that'd be nice." Erza admires his muscular back as he stands to pour the coffee. His right arm muscles pronounced from holding the pot. He hands the cup to Erza. She peers inside the cup and notices its paleness.<p>

"Little cream and honey and three sugars right?" She smiles and snuggles the cup to her face. "Yeah. I can't believe you remembered." "How could I forget?" He turns to smiles at her as he leans up against the desk.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jellal takes a sip of coffee. "Well, last night I saw one of the girls on my floor being carried onto the elevator by one of your boys." "Who?" "Natsu?...I think?" "Really? I expected it to be Gajeel or Loke," he takes another sip, "Those two are in a frat you know." "Yeah I heard about that from Mira. She was telling me about Laxus's frat brothers." "Wait, Laxus is in the frat too?" "Kinda, Mira keeps him in check too much for him to really do anything crazy." "That's Mira for ya."

"Well you know," Erza sips her coffee, "She's as sweet as pie but when you piss her off it's like facing a demon." "You say that like you've experienced it." "Mira and I hated each other when we were little." "I don't remember you talking about Mira when we were kids." "That's because I met her after you left, or more like disappeared." Jellal sighs. "Yeah I'm really sorry about that..." He looks down into his black coffee.

She breathes. "To be honest I was mad at you for a while, until I really started to miss my best friend." "Erza…" Jellal turns up to her. His stare is beautiful, yet intimidating enough to where Erza has to look away. "Anyway, Mira and I hated each other. But when her little sister went missing, she became a different person. And that's when we became close. She's older than me, but in high school we were close. And she actually moved into your old house…." A silence fell between them. Jellal just examined her, trying to read something. She looked down at her legs, occasionally taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, about Natsu and the girl from your floor." He eventually adds. "Lucy." "Yeah, about them." "What about them?" "You don't think he did anything to her?..." "Erza thinks for a second. "No, I didn't get that vibe from him when I saw his face. He looked scared quite honestly." "Well, I'll ask him about it later." Jellal lifts the mug and takes that last gulp of coffee.

Erza smiles, "Don't stir up too much drama." "Oh please, this is coming from Miss Drama Queen." "I am not! You just don't play by the rules!" She huffs. "I heard you liked the bad boys though, Titania." He gives her a smirk. Erza sets her mug down and gets up. She walks dangerously close past him and turns back just before exiting his view. "I just might, Jellal." He shakes his head and chuckles to himself. _That woman…_

* * *

><p>Lucy mumbles herself awake. She blinks her eyes open to unfamiliar surroundings. The covers on top of her reek of boy. Her filthy dress is still on. There's a hickey on her chest. <em>What in the hell happened last night… <em>She blinks to the floor and sees Natsu: mouth wide open, hand on his bare chest, in red boxers, and surrounded by a white comforter that looks like it came from the other bed. _Did he do this to me? How did I get here?..._

She tries to reassemble her memories. The last thing she clearly remembers is looking over at Natsu while playing beer bong with that guy Loke. And then after that, it's bits and pieces. She remembers a guy's touch on her skin. His breath slightly hoarse. She remembers looking up to pink hair as street lights periodically illuminate his sculpted face. _"We're almost there Lucy." _The voice says. His grasp is tight. He cradles her head is his arms. He face pulled into his chest.

A wave of drowsiness washes over her. A known feeling, but she doesn't quite fit the pieces together before she collapses back down on the pillow. It smells like him. It's debatable if it nauseated or comforted her at this point. Her memories are too cloudy.

* * *

><p>*Buzz buzz* <em>What in the hell in that noise?<em> Juvia lazily reaches for her phone. She slides it open to reveal a text: 'Hey it's Gray. Want to get breakfast?' Juvia smiles into her pillow and slowly rises from her bed, stretching above her head and noticing no sign of Cana. She steps out and looks at her reflection in the mirror and notices a blue flannel on her body.

"_I'm so cold." She says rubbing her arms. "You're cold? It's in the low sixties!" He jokes. "Yeah. But you see, I've grown up in 80 degree heat." She looks up at him with her navy eyes and a pout. Gray slides off his flannel to reveal a tight black shirt underneath that shows off his lean, muscular body. He hands the blue flannel to her. "Here, this will keep you warm." Juvia looks at the shirt and then up at him. He smiles down at her as she takes the shirt from his hand. "You're so kind." _

Juvia smiles and ruffles her wavy blue locks and steps over to the end table and grabs her phone. 'I'll be there in 30:)'

* * *

><p>Gajeel pokes the bluenette asleep in the bed. "Shrimp." No response. He pokes her again. "Hey, shrimp." She mumbles something incoherent and turns her head away from him, her blue hair sprawled out on the pillow and her body curled up in a ball. He pokes her again. "Hey, Levy." She flips her body back to the voice and slowly opens her eyes. A tan, defined face is staring down at her. Red eyes peering at her body.<p>

"Ah! What the hell?!" She screams. "Good you're awake. Let's go!" She sits up and turns to him in pure confusion. "What in the hell are you talking about. And where are we going?" She says groggily. "We're going to cure your hangover." The black haired man heads towards the door. Levy breathes in deep and rubs her eye. "Whe-where am I?" "You're at the frat house. I was too lazy to take you back to campus, so I let you sleep here." He steps over to her petite body on the bed. Levy looks up at him with sleepy eyes. He blushes. _Damn, why does she have to look so attractive right out of bed..._

"Was I embarrassing last night?..." She asks sincerely, yet with a smile. "Well you sure as hell were having a good time." He laughs at her a bit but turns to confusion as he watches Levy furrow her brow and eagerly scan the room.

"Is Lucy here? I vaguely remember seeing her and Natsu." Levy stands up in front of him. "Yeah here's the thing…" He starts off. Gajeel scratches the back of his head as Levy impatiently folds her arms across her chest. "What happened to Lucy?" Gajeel sighs. "Loke drugged her and tried to get it in, but Natsu caught him in time and Natsu took her back to campus." Levy's eyes grow. "Are you joking?..." "No. I really do apologize for what Loke did. He can be a real ass sometimes." Levy leans on one hip.

"Well, are you going to kick him out of the frat?" "Why the hell would I do that?" "Well, maybe because he tried to, I don't know, _rape_ someone, who just happened to be my best friend, at _your _party. He looks at her in discomposure. "That's not a reason to kick someone out of the frat." Levy lunges in anger. "Oh, it's not? What if he actually _did _have sex with her? What if she got pregnant for that kid?! What if Natsu wasn't there in time to save her? What would you have done, hm? What would your little _fraternity _have done, Gajeel?"

"Why are you being such a bitch to me? I had nothing to do with that?!" She rubs her temples in frustration. "Because, Gajeel, that was _your _party. That was _your _idea. And whatever happens at it, falls on _your _shoulders." Pointing at his chest, "_You_ allowed that son of a bitch to be there and drug Lucy _and_ let _him_ take _her_ away. You watched it happen didn't you!?"

"So did you! You were standing right there with me!" "Oh, please. That is so not fair. I was not sober and too far gone to have done anything. Meanwhile, your ass was standing there watching her get taken away by Loke." "To be completely honest, I thought she was into him." Levy glares at him. "Are you serious, right now?! Are you blind?! Did you not, at any point in the night see the way Lucy looked at Natsu at least once. She's even told me how into him she is!" I'm not good at these kinds of things, Levy! I'm a guy!" "That isn't even a logical excuse!"

"What is your deal this morning?!" Gajeel holds a hand out, presenting the bed. "I let you sleep in the bed here and didn't even do anything with you last night." Levy rolls her eyes. "Your hands were all over me, Gajeel. I do remember that." "That's not what I meant," he grumbles, "I didn't take advantage of you and you're standing here yelling at me for something I couldn't have controlled." "But that's the thing, Gajeel. You could've done something. You knew he quote 'gets like that whenever he's drunk' and you did _nothing_. Did you even talk to him before the party?!" Gajeel rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "No."

"Exactly. If anything would've happened to Lucy, I would never have been able to forgive you." "Like I care…" he huffs and starts to walk towards the door.

"You know, I really do think you care. You care about me and it's written all over your face. Not only do I read books, I read people. And you care, Gajeel."

He pivots to her. "I don't give a flying fuck, Levy!" "You do! You just don't want to admit it." Gajeel pauses and folds his arms and avoids her accusing eyes.

"Why did you let me sleep here? If you didn't care, then you would've drugged me too and banged me in this bed, right?" Gajeel throws his arms up in the air. "I would've banged you anyway!" Levy's jaw drops at his words. "Is that what I am to you?! A prize? Just some chick you invited to get some?

"Is that what I said, Levy?!"

"No but-"

"No. That's not what I said. It came out completely wrong, but it was a compliment, okay. You looked beautiful last night! And I'm sorry my roommate is a horny ginger and your friend has big boobs that every guy at this party was staring at. But I'll let you know that you won best ass at this party. And-"

"God you're such a dork…" Levy smiles and shakes her head. "What did you call me?!" "Just shut up and take me to breakfast." Gajeel smirks and watches Levy grab her shoes at the foot of the bed. She leads Gajeel out but pauses and turns to him before walking through the door frame. "Dont mistake this for me letting you off the hook because rape is _not _okay. Silence is not okay either." She points on his chest. "If you see something, say something. Got it." He turns her around by her waist and eases her down the hallway. "Yeah yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>Lucy wakes up to the sounds of mugs clinging together. Natsu hears her yawn beside her and turns towards her. "Lucy! How are you feeling?" She stretches up in the air, letting out a slight moan, and runs a hand through her hair. "Pretty terrible actually. What happened last night?" Natsu looks down and his face turns glum. "What?" She asks. "I uh-. Loke drugged you…"<p>

"He what?!"

"He drugged you and tried to uh- you know." Natsu gives her a look. Lucy's eyes get big. She takes a gulp before asking. "Did he-"

"No!" Natsu immediately responds. "At least it didn't seem like he got that far when I found you two in the kitchen. I got him off of you and took you back to campus."

There's a silence. Lucy tucks her knees into her chest, suddenly feeling exposed. _He's not even sure...What if he did go all the way. I'll never know. _She feels naked in front of him. _I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress._

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu says, looking at her with a deeply concerned face. _How in the hell would you think I'm okay. In what way would I be okay? _Lucy sighs and turns her face away, scooting herself closer to the wall. "Well, no."

"What's wrong?" Natsu pushes.

"What's wrong? Did you really just ask that, Natsu?" Lucy snaps at him. He's taken aback. And he stands there, completely dumbfounded at her rant.

"Do you have any idea what I went through last night? I was raped, Natsu. That's not a joke. And I feel disgusting and humiliated that the little blonde freshman with the tight dress and big boobs got raped."

Natsu just stares at her, searching for some string of words to comfort her.

"Quit staring at me." Lucy adds, cowering a bit to the wall, tears starting to pile up in her eyes.

Natsu turns away from her looks down at his task. "I-I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad."

"It's not you. It's what he did to me…" There's another silence between them. Natsu tries not to look at her. He doesn't want to hurt her again.

"Did you say anything to him?" Natsu glances at her brown orbs and then turns back to his task. "I threatened him." He says plainly. Lucy finds a smile. _He did save me after all...If it weren't for him, I don't know where I would be right now. But I still can't shake this feeling._

He's messing with a tea maker. His jaw line so defined and rugged. His hair a wild mess his arms. And his arms. _Oh god his arms._

"Dammit. This thing is so dumb! Why does Icy Hot even use this piece of shit?" "Who is Icy Hot?" Natsu turns to her. "Oh that's what I call Gray sometimes." He returns back to the foreign contraption and then back to Lucy, who was trying not to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Lucy covers her smile. "I-I'm not laughing." She giggles. "Yeah you are! You're all giggly!" She smiles openly at him and shoos a hand over his way. "Move over, I'll make some tea for us." Lucy uncovers herself and places her two feet on the ground. She takes a look at her attire and then flips up to Natsu. "But first, I'm sorry to ask this, and you can totally say no, but...could I possibly borrow a shirt? This dress isn't the most comfortable right now…"

"Yeah sure." He turns to look at her and immediately notices the lip shaped bruise on her chest. He squints angrily at her and points to her chest. "Did that son of a bitch do that to you?" She looks down to where he's pointing. "I don't remember, but I guess so." She sees a fire ignite in his eyes. It's rather handsome.

He walks over to his drawer and pulls out a red shirt. "Here," he says presenting it to her. "Do you need some pants?" He asks. "No, I actually wore shorts underneath this dress." She looks down at the shirt and then back up at Natsu staring at her. "Could you um-" Lucy makes a spinning motion with her finger. "Oh yeah sorry." Natsu turns around and shuts his eyes, trying not to picture her naked body. But with the girl of his dreams in the room, taking her clothes off and putting his on, how could he not?

_Putting on his shirt isn't the most comfortable decision...but all I want to do is get out of that dress._

"Okay you're good!" Lucy steps up beside Natsu. "I'm what?" He asks as he opens his eyes to see her pass him and bend over to fix some tea. Her light blue shorts peek out from the long shirt. _How can she look so beautiful even in my shirt?_

"Okay. Now, we just have to wait and let it seep a little bit!" She turns around joyfully, her blonde hair swinging to one side of her shoulder. Natsu gulps, hoping it wasn't too audible.

"A-are you feeling any better? You seem pretty chipper now." His voice was a little raspy and sexy as hell. "Yeah a little, now that that dress is off...but trust me, I still feel like shit." She laughs ironically.

"I am really sorry about that." Natsu pleads. She gives him a puzzled look. "Why are you sorry?" "Because I should've done something sooner. I should've stopped him when he said let's play beer pong." His face hangs low. She smiles at him. "Natsu, I'm just glad you were there. I'm glad you were there to save me." She leaps forward and hugs him tight. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Natsu." Natsu stands frozen for a second, and then wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his body. "Of course."

Lucy pulls away slowly and gazes into his onyx eyes, their faces inches away. He is so warm. She doesn't want to let go. A similar feeling grew in her stomach, making it twist and almost push her forward to his lips. She suddenly becomes aware of his large hands, warmly placed on the small of her back, slightly sliding to her hips. She didn't like the feeling. It's all too familiar. Her arms are still entangled around his neck as her large brown orbs stare back at him. There is no doubting that just a look from her can turn him on. He glances down at her lips and then back to her eyes. They look so pink and soft. If only he could just move a little closer till-

"Well, I guess the tea should be done now!" Lucy exclaims, placing her petite hands on his chest and pushing herself off of him. Natsu coughs uncomfortably and scratches the back of his head emptily. "Uh- yeah. The tea." He watches the blonde carefully pour two mugs of tea, making sure each mug has equal amounts. _What in the hell was that? Did we almost...n-no way._

* * *

><p>"Hey Gray!" Juvia calls out as she approaches the dark haired man. He stands up from leaning against the wall and smiles as he sees her approach him. Her wavy blue hair is tossed over her shoulders while she sports a tight t-shirt and jeans.<p>

"Hey Juvia. How are you feeling?" She shrugs in response. "I've been better. What about you?" They start towards the door and Gray pulls it open for her. "I think I'm in the same boat as you." He says with some enthusiasm. "Was that excitement I hear in your voice, Gray?" He pauses and gazes at her with a slight smirk. "It might have been."

After getting their meals, the pair take a seat over by the window. "It really is a lovely day." Juvia mentions as she scans the outside. "Clear blue skies and a light wind." She takes a bite of her bagel and turns back to Gray, who's openly staring at her. "What?" She mumbles over the bagel stuffed in her mouth. He shakes his head and turns down to his trey, his cheeks slightly flushed. "N-nothing...Did you sleep well?" He swings his head back up to her. Juvia swallows hard. His entrancing eyes catch her off guard. "That was probably a best sleep I've had in a while, actually." "Well that's good to hear…" Gray grins at her.

A silence falls between them as they eat bites of their breakfast and exchange glances periodically. "So, Gray, tell me…" He turns up to her. "Hm?" "Was I too much last night?" Gray gives her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" "Like, was I annoying or too pushy?" He lifts his drink. "I thought you were just fine." And takes a sip. "I had a good time." Juvia beams up at him. "Really?" "Yeah. Why wouldn't I have? I was with you, right?" She giggles lightly, his comments making her pink and giddy. "I had fun too. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one." "Trust me, you weren't." Her navy eyes smile at him as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, tell me something Juvia." She turns to him, mid-bite with wide eyes. "I-if you don't mind my asking…." "What is it?"

"Who's Lyon?"

Juvia pauses and stares at him for a second. _Lyon…_ "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Gray says, trying to dig himself back out of the hole. "No. It's okay…" She sets her drink down. "Lyon is a friend from back home."

"Just a friend?" Gray blurts out. _Dammit. Those were inside words…_

She sighs. "Lyon and I dated for a long time. But when I decided to travel last year, I told him I couldn't be with him..."

"Why?"

"It was so selfish of me but I didn't want to have to worry about him or he worry about me. I didn't _want _to end it, but it just kind of happened that way."

"So, you still like him…"

Juvia breathes. "It's complicated. He tried to contact me while I was away, but I was too afraid to even talk to him because I knew if I did, I would...I would want him again and I would go back home, just to be with him."

"But, he still likes you."

"Yeah. He does...and after seeing him last night I just-I just don't know…"

There's a silence as Juvia hangs her head in shame for feeling like she lead Gray on. Gray sat there. Taking everything she just said in. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"I-I'm sorry I brought it up…" Gray says, finally breaking the silence. "No, it's okay. I would've asked the same thing if some random chick came up to you that you knew and I didn't." "R-really?" "Well, sure. Especially if she was pretty. I don't exactly like competition..." Juvia blushes after the words fell out of her mouth. "N-not that I would be competing for something with her or anything or uh-yeah." She laughs awkwardly while Gray just smirks at her.

The pair head back to the dorm after breakfast together. "You know, if you want to stop by later and play some video games, you're more than welcome." Juvia mentions, giving him a nudge in his side. "I just might take you up on that offer." He smiles back at her.

"Thanks for breakfast, Gray!" Juvia calls out before walking towards the stairwell. He waves a hand to her. "Anytime, Juvia!"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Erza says into her phone.<p>

"Hey, Erza!" "Hey, Mira. What's up?" She holds the phone between her shoulder and ear as she continues to eat her piece of cake.

"So, Laxus and I were thinking and I thought that we would have you and Jellal over tonight for dinner!"

"Laxus agreed to this?"

"Mm, well. I may have given him a little incentive _if_ he behaves."

"That was a comment I did not need to hear, Mira…" Erza adds dreadfully, shoving another fork full of cake into her mouth.

"So what do ya say? I'll pick you two up at eight-ish?"

Erza pauses. "I don't know…"

"Erza, come on. Even as kids you told me about Jellal. And then you run into him last year. Now you two are RA's together in the same dorm. It's like the universe is handing you this opportunity on a silver platter."

"But this is Jellal we're talking about."

"Yeah and you're Erza Scarlet. You don't cower at anything."

"I cower at love I can tell you that…"

Mira sighs. "There is really nothing you should fear. It's not that bad. Right, Laxus?"

Erza hears his booming voice in the distant background. "Don't do it Erza!" She laughs.

"Thank you for helping, Laxus…" Mira comments sarcastically. "Anyway, you should ask him to come over. It's not like he'll say no. He never says no to you."

Erza contemplates her words and then sighs in defeat. "Fine. I'll ask him."

"Oh yay! So I'll pick you two up at eight. You two can spend the night here so we can all drink and have a good time."

"You only have one other queen size bed?"

"Exactly…" She says suspiciously.

"What are you planning, Mira?!"

"Okay see you at eight! Bye!"

"Wait, Mira!" But Mira already hung up.

"Dammit…" Erza curses and then thinks about the scenarios that could play out tonight. Her and Jellal...sleeping together? A pink shade flushes her cheeks. "No-no way…." Unlocking her phone, she pulls up her messages and writes a text: 'Hey Jellal. Mira invited us over for dinner tonight at eight. She'll pick us up. Warning: there will be alcohol.' A minute later a response from him: 'Pick you up at 7:45.'

* * *

><p>"You're back later than I expected." Lucy says to Levy as she walks into the room with a huge grin on her face. "What's that look for?"<p>

Levy looks up at her friend. "I just had the most amazing night and day with Gajeel…" Levy bites her lip in excitement as she squeals. "Woah wait. What do you mean night?!" "I mean at the party last night...what did you- OH GOD!" Levy pauses. "I mean, I wouldn't mind doing that with him. He's pretty attractive…" The bluenette takes a seat on her bed and leans her head up against the wall. "How are you by the way. Gajeel told me what happened."

Lucy sighs. "I'm...I really don't know how I feel. I feel gross and embarrassed and at fault for what he did. I shouldn't have worn that dress, Levy…"

"None of that is your fault. You should be able to wear whatever your want. It's the boys that need to keep their eyes and dick in a bag!"

The blonde looks down. "Yeah, but I still kinda feel like crap. I'm just going to be thankful Natsu was there. Note to self, do not go to a frat party." She tries laughs jokingly.

"So what happened? Tell me everything." Lucy closes her laptop and scoots up close to the edge of her bed. Levy smirks. "Okay so-" She pauses and stares at Lucy's shirt. "Whose shirt is that?" Lucy looks down at her clothes and blushes. "Oh, it's uh- Natsu's…" Levy giggles. "OooOOoOooOOOooo!" "I didn't want to wear my dress to hang out with him, so I asked if I could borrow one of his shirts...I'll tell you all about it after you." "Okay. So," Levy claps her hands together.

"So, he woke me up this morning. He said that he didn't feel like taking me back to campus last night so he let me sleep in the bed upstairs."

"Where did he sleep?"

"On the floor."

"Well that was nice of him to give you the bed to yourself."

Levy grins wide, "Yeah and that's only the beginning. So then he took me to breakfast at IHOP. Not the classiest breakfast, but he did pay for it."

"Whaaat?! Frat star paid for your meal?"

Levy nods her head, "Yeah, I know right. And then we were there for like two hours because we just kept talking."

"About what?"

"Just about each other essentially. He says that he sings and plays the guitar."

"Oh god, Levy." Lucy clutches her chest. "You better get that man."

"Wait, there's more. He plays soccer and he use to do ballet when he was little!"

"Oh my god, that's hilarious!" Lucy laughs.

"He showed me a picture of him when he was like eight. He was so damn cute. And then after that we went to his dorm room and picked up his guitar and went to some park and he played some songs for me."

"Is he good?"

"He's a pretty good guitar player. His singing is...just classical Gajeel." She laughs to herself and shakes her head. "There's really no other way to explain it…but then after that, he took me back to his room and we talked until Loke showed up…" Levy grumbles at the end of her sentence and watches Lucy's face become stone. "And then I came back down here."

"Did you two kiss or anything?"

"I thought he was going to a couple times to be honest, but no, we didn't...unfortunately."

Lucy crosses her arms in front of her busty chest. "I would just like to point out that twenty four hours ago, you claimed to hate Gajeel." Levy blushed a deep red. "That's because I didn't get to really spend time with him! He's not what I expected." Lucy laughs at her friend's lack of composure. "I guess you of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover." "Well, geez, Luce. I thought you were on my side."

"I don't pick sides. I'm just a spectator."

Levy sighs. "Well, tell me about you and Natsu! What happened last night?"

"Well to be honest, I have no idea what happened last night. All I remember is Natsu carrying me."

"He carried you in his arms back to campus?!"

"We took a beeper back."

"But still. Luce, do you understand how much this kid likes you?"

"I mean, I guess?"

"That's a no, but go on."

"Well this morning I woke up in his bed. And I saw him on the ground in his boxers."

"That was it?"

Lucy nods her head. "He has quite a lovely body….But then I fell back asleep and woke up to him attempting to make tea."

"Awh, he made tea for you?!"

Lucy chuckles. "Not quite, he couldn't get it. So I ended up making it. Anyway, I made tea for us and we watched a movie together."

"What movie?"

"007."

"Ooo, an action movie."

"Yeah, he really likes action movies. If the movie has a fight sequence, he like it. He's really cute about that kind of stuff. But then after that, Gray came back and yelled at us for using up his tea and then him and Natsu got into a fight over it. Then Gray left to go to some girl's room. And then I told Natsu that I should get back to my room."

"What did he say?! Did he kiss you?"

"No, I just left and he said that he'll stop by later to check on me."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Yeah! I thought we would just have some ramen or soup and have a movie marathon."

"Okay! Sounds- *Knock knock knock* "It's Natsu!" Levy looks over at Lucy and gives her a smirk. "Speak of the devil." Levy adds. "Come in!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there's that. I thought I would make up for the lack of Jerza in the last chapter with a little bit of romance to come. All aboard the Jerza ship y'all! So Lucy and Natsu still can't tell their feelings for each other (omg wow sounds like the actual showmanga. much parallel). Gajeel can be a real ass sometimes man. You tell em Levy! But for real, can we discuss what's going to happen at Mira's. Like damn you guys. I'm stoked. You're (hopefully) stoked. You're dog is stoked. You're mama is stoked. This is going to get real legit here. Hold on to your seats kids! As always, favorite, review, and follow. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Love you hear from you guys!**_

**Stay classy, but be a loon.**

**Sincerely****, mulamegs**


	5. Never Let Me Go

**_Sorry it took me so long (it felt like forever) to update. I'm currently taking 18 hours this semester...and I also could not, for the life of me, find motivation to write this chapter. But somehow the recent sad events in the FT manga got me goin because I just need something happy to happen. Ya feel?! In other news, this chapter is titled Never Let Me Go by Florence & The Machine. To be honest, I didn't really connect a good song with this chapter because so many feels happen. So that song is the closest one...I guess. Well I do hope you enjoy! I'm really trying hard to work out Lucy's situation in the best way possible. I'm very sorry if anything I've said in here has offended you (I don't think it has). It's a sensitive topic that does happen at colleges or really anywhere. The story does not flow around Lucy's encounter with Loke- it is more of just a huge ass obstacle in the road that ends up bringing her closer to her friends (spoiler alert omg). If you have concerns or questions or comments please feel free to tell me on tumblr or comment them or message me. I'm open to suggestions and such (just don't be mean:)) Also, if you have not played Cards Against Humanity before, you need to...it is a legit game and the cards that I wrote about are legitimate cards in the game. P.S this symbol: ~ means approximate. K love you all. Sorry that was 8 years long._**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Cards Against Humanity, Xbox, or anything else that doesn't sound like it's mine bc it probs isn't.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mom! I thought I would update you on my couple weeks of college so far. If I could sum it all up in one word: amazing. I have met so many great people in all of my classes. Levy is my roommate, and things with us could not be better. She is my best friend, my sister practically. I have the sweetest hallmates. They're all so kind and welcoming. My RA is interesting. Her name is Erza and she's really sweet but strict at the same time. It's quite confusing actually. Anyway, I did meet a guy in my calculus class on the first day. More of, he met me. His name is Natsu, and oh my gosh, mom, he's everything I could have ever asked for. He's tall and attractive and muscular and he's really funny. And his arms are to die for. He has a really cute smile. But the best thing about him is how protective he is. I mean, that can be a bad quality sometimes if you add in possessive with it, but he's sweet about it. I get the vibe that he really does care for me. Levy sure does think so. Yesterday, Natsu invited Levy and I to a frat party. Yeah, I know what you would say about frat parties. But Natsu was going so I thought it would be okay. Well, it wasn't. I was drugged by a guy, Loke, who is a part of the fraternity. He tried to essentially rape me. Thank God Natsu was there to save me. He took me back to campus and let me sleep in his room. But now, I keep having the nightmares of that night, even though I can't remember three fourths of it. It's basically the same thing over again. It starts out with Loke trying to go in for me and then by the end of the dream, it's Natsu. I don't know what's wrong…I mean, clearly I'm scarred from that whole encounter, but why Natsu? And because of that dream, I can't look at him straight anymore. All I can think about is that dream and it all comes back. I feel dirty because of what happened, mom. I keep feeling like it's my fault. Like I was the one that provoked it. And maybe Natsu only took me back to his place so he could have some of me too. I won't know...ever, quite honestly. I am terrified and humiliated. I'm scared of both of them. I don't know if I can ever trust a man again. I can't sleep at night because I'm afraid of what I'll see, or even what I won't see. And Natsu doesn't even know any of this. I can't tell him because he'll think I'm crazy. And I can't report anything because no one will believe me. Why would anyone believe the blonde freshman?<em>

Lucy wipes a tear from her eye and sniffles as she holds the pen in her hand and glares down at the worded paper.

_Anyway, I hope heaven is treating you well. I miss you every single day. And I know you're looking out for me. I love you, Mom. Love, Lucy._

Lucy closes her journal and places it back in her desk drawer. She turns to a snoring Levy, a light smile appears on the blonde's face. She steps over to her bed and tucks herself into her covers. _Maybe I'll actually get some sleep tonight…_

* * *

><p>"Ah! I'm so glad you made it!" Mira proclaims as the redhead walks through the front door. The white haired woman wraps her arms around Erza and squeezes her tight. "Yeah, you too, Mira."<p>

"Oh! _And _Jellal." She releases Erza and steps up in front of him. "It's good to see you too!" Mira opens her arms wide for a hug and pulls Jellal into her body.

"I've missed you both so, so much!" She adds and skips back to the stove and grabs her glass of chardonnay.

"I see you have been drinking…" Erza comments as she takes a seat at the bar.

"Mmmm...Perhaps." She swirls the liquid in her glass and takes a sip. "Care for some?"

Erza waves her hands. "No that's-"

"She'll have some." Jellal interrupts. Erza whips her head to Jellal, who's taking a seat in the adjacent one and giving her a sly smile. Mira chuckles at the pair. "Two glasses of wine for the...two people over there who are making googly eyes at each other."

Laxus grabs two glasses from the cabinet and sets them down in front of the pair. "Red or white?"

"Red." They say in accidental unison. Erza blushes and glances over at Jellal who looks cool as a cucumber.

Laxus pours two hefty glasses and slides them over. Erza looks down in her glass as she swirls the red alcohol around.

"So what's for dinner?" She asks, taking a sip.

"Lasagna. It's Italian night."

"Yeah, I could tell from this wine. Merlot?" Jellal questions, looking at his glass.

"Zin, actually."

"Well damn. Got out the nice wine for us?"

Mira turns back to the commotion and grins almost suspiciously. "It's a special occasion."

"And, what occasion would that be?" Erza adds.

"You two are here!" She clasps her hands together in excitement.

Laxus hums as he takes another gulp of wine and smiles on his glass. Then there's a silence as everyone takes another gulp of alcohol, as if liquoring up for the next possible comment that they may or may not want to forget.

But no one says anything out of the sorts. A conversation of RA business cranks up as Mira finishes off cooking dinner.

"Any crazy freshman on your floor, Jellal?" Laxus inquires.

He shrugs. "Eh, not particularly. Although there is this one kid on my floor. Erza said she saw him carrying one of the girls on her floor into the elevator."

"Really? What did he look like?" Mira asks anxiously, remembering the group of girls they took to that one party.

"His name is Natsu. Pink spiky hair. About my height."

Mira covers her mouth and gasps as her eyes widen with anxiety. "Who was the girl?"

"Lucy." Erza adds hesitantly. "Why do you-"

"Oh my god, Laxus!" Mira places a hand on his arm and looks up at him. "We were a beeper for those kids!"

"And…" Laxus adds as he takes another sip.

"And...AND!..." She turns back in panic to Jellal and Erza. "And, what happened?!"

"Well I talked to Natsu a little bit earlier today and asked what that was all about. He said that she was drugged at the party and he was taking care of her."

"What do you mean _taking care_ of her?!" Mira pushes.

"I mean he let her crash in his room because she was clearly not with it."

"Well, who did this to her?"

"Another kid on my floor, the one this story is about. Loke."

"Loke? Loke from Kappa Sigma?" Laxus questions. Jellal nods his head in response. "There is no way that was him."

"Unfortunately, it was."

"Well shit." Laxus slams his hand down on the countertop. "If he ruins Kappa Sigma because he couldn't keep it in his pants…"

"Laxus, I don't think your main concern should be about your fraternity right now." Erza mentions.

Laxus straightens up and glares down at the redhead.

"On a lighter note, dinner is ready." Mira adds as she holds the pan of lasagna between two oven mitts. The group sits down at the table with the dinner beginning with silence and slight tension.

"Is Lucy alright?" Mira asks patiently, breaking the almost awkward silence.

"Internally, I would say no. I stopped by her room after you called. Natsu and her roommate were there with her. So things between her and Natsu seem to be okay on the surface. However…" She takes a bite of her meal and wipes the excess sauce off of her face. "I doubt she's _actually _okay."

Mira sighs. "I just cannot believe that happened to Lucy…She is such a nice girl."

"Well she did have huge boobs…" Laxus mentions as he takes a bite of lasagna. Mira slaps his arm and gives him a dangerous glare. "Of course yours are much better, honey…"

Erza giggles at the couple. "I don't think I have ever heard Laxus say something so endearing."

"This _is _a special occasion…" Jellal adds.

"He can be a real ass sometimes, but I love him." Mira grins up at the blonde haired man.

"I'm just here because she's a she-devil in bed."

Mira hits him again. "Hey, that was a compliment!" He groans.

"Don't be gross, Laxus!"

"I'm sorry I'm telling the truth and I like it rough."

Another slap from the she-devil. "Dammit woman! What do you want from me?!"

"For you to behave!"

A wide smirk spreads on his face as Laxus leans in close to her. "Oh, I'll behave alright."

Mira drops her fork and grumbles at the man. "Laxus I swear!"

"What are you going to do? Punish me?"

Mira turns back to her plate and purses her lips.

"Awh, come on. Don't make that face!" The blonde man begs, but she just ignores him. "Mira!"

She stares down at her plate and pokes her food. "Mirajane!" He calls again, taking her chin in his palm and turning her head towards his.

"Can I help you?" She asks, staring up into his eyes.

"Yes you can." He kisses her nose and releases her face.

Jellal and Erza turn to each other and then back to the couple. "Again, I don't think I've seen Laxus so affectionate," Erza comments.

"What did you do to that poor man, Mira?" Jellal jokes.

"A woman has her ways…" Mira responds, giving Erza a certain look with a sly grin.

"Oh, speaking of sex!" Mira jumps, dropping her fork onto her plate and looking at the group.

"Mira, we weren't even talking about sex…" Jellal says with a puzzled look.

"As far as you know…" She smiles, "Anyway, Laxus recently got Cards Against Humanity, if everyone is okay for a game or two with cake."

"Cake?" Erza pops up.

Mira nods her head and smiles. "Is everyone okay with that?"

"I've never played but, I guess I'm okay with that." The blue haired man says.

"Oh, you'll _love_ this game…" Mira wickedly grins at him.

_What does Mira have up her sleeve?..._

The dinner finishes out quickly with the anticipation of Cards Against Humanity lingering in the air. The men sit and let Mira and Erza do the dishes.

"Mira, I swear...If you do anythi-"

"Don't worry about it. I know how to deal with these kinds of things…" Mira smiles reassuringly, but somehow, it doesn't make Erza feel any better.

"Mira…"

"Erza, you worry too much."

The redhead sighs and bends down to put the dishes into the dishwasher. Jellal peeks over to the kitchen from his chair to see her ass up in the air. A real nice ass, that is. _Damn those jeans look good on her_. She pops back up and flings her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Somethin' got your eye, Jellal?" Laxus chuckles as he folds his arms across his broad chest.

Jellal flashes red slightly and turns to the blonde.

"Heheh. She does have a nice ass, right?"

"W-who?" Jellal stutters.

"Who the hell do you think I'm talking about? Your girl, man."

"_My_ girl?" Jellal furrows his brows in question. _She's in no way mine...If anything, I'm hers._

"Okay, who's ready for fun!?" Mira asks excitingly. Erza returns to the dining room and stands beside the white haired woman. She glances down at Jellal and notes his flushed face and smiles at how adorable he looks. _Wait adorable? What the hell?..._

Mira brings out a rectangular box with the words 'Cards Against Humanity' written across the front. "Okay, the rules are simple. Have you played Apples to Apples before?" She asks Jellal.

He nods his head. "A couple of times."

"Perfect. The rules are the exact same. Everyone gets seven white cards and then one person picks a black card and reads it out and we put down the funniest answer. And you draw a card every time you put one down; so, you always have seven cards in your hand."

"Sounds easy enough." Jellal comments as he picks up his cards and reads them all. _What the hell kind of game is this?!_

"Okay, Laxus. You can go first."

The blonde haired man picks up a black card and laughs as he skims over what it says. "What ended my last relationship?"

The group scans their cards and places one down in the pile. Laxus shuffles them up and scans the first one and laughs. "Okay. What ended my last relationship?" He glances over at Mira. "72 Virgins." He places the card down on the table and smiles at the next card. "A bigger, blacker dick." The group erupts with laughter while he goes to the next card. "A salty surprise." He places the cards on the table and surveys them all, speculating which one to choose. "I'm going to go with a bigger, blacker dick."

The group looks around for who won the round.

"That was me." Erza leans over and grabs the black card.

"Damn, Erza. I never would've guessed…" Laxus adds, causing the group to laugh.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises…" Erza comments, pouring her glass with more wine.

Mira peers up at the redhead from her cards. Sly smiles and girl code is exchanged between their eye contact.

"Okay my turn!" Mira says enthusiastically as she grabs a black card from the pile. "I drink to forget blank."

Once everyone submits their cards, Mira shuffles them in her hands and prepares herself to read the contents aloud. She clears her throat. "I drink to forget...penis envy." She waits for the laughter to die down to read the next card. "I drink to forget third base…" She leans over to Laxus. "Sorry babe…" And gives him a smile. "And finally, I drink to forget menstruation...Wow that's too accurate."

"We don't need to know that, Mira." Laxus adds, rolling his eyes.

"This is the game, Laxus. Get over it." She sits and looks over the cards in deep thought. "Menstruation."

"Yes!" Jellal shouts.

"That was _your _card?" Erza questions, giving him a slight smile with astonished eyes.

Jellal reaches for the the trophy card. "Yes. Yes it was. Problem, Titania?"

"None, whatsoever." Erza turns back to her cards and grins lightly.

"Your move, Erza." Laxus announces.

"Oh, my fault." She moves to grab a black card and sighs. "Do I really have to read this out loud?"

"Yes, it's a part of the game."

Erza huffs and reads the card aloud. "During sex I like to think about blank."

Mira giggles as she lays down her card, shooting her a sly look. "Oh god…" Erza adds as she picks up the cards. She sighs again. "During sex I like to think about...team building exercises…Was that an RA reference?" She asks with a smile and begins to read the next card. "Full frontal nudity...Well I'll already have that if I'm having sex…"

"Hey you never know…" Jellal shrugs.

"Wait what?" Erza questions, flipping her hair over her left shoulder.

"N-nothing…" he stumbles to say, his face turning pink.

Erza laughs silently at him and turns back to the last card. "During sex I like to think about a bop it."

"Ahahaha! What the hell?" Laxus laughs.

"Well, although everyone put in a valiant effort, I'm going with team building exercises."

"Yayy! I knew it was perfect!" Mira proclaims as she reaches for the black card. "Okay Jellal. Your turn."

He picks up and card and grins widely at it. "What turns me on?"

Mira, Laxus, and Erza place their cards down plainly. He shuffles them in his hands and mentally prepares himself as he looks at the first card. "Panda sex…A bleached asshole...and-" Jellal stops on the last card and looks at it longer, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He breathes in deep. "Redheads."

Mira and Laxus lock eyes with the redhead next to Jellal. Erza's eyes grow wide. She struggles to find a vocabulary to construct a sentence. All she manages is: "Oh my god…I'm going to kill you Mira…"

Jellal shrugs as he scans the cards. "I mean, she's not wrong…"

"Oh shit…" Laxus adds, holding the glass up to his lips.

Erza, now fully pink, slams her hands on the table and stands up. "I'm going to get some cake!"

"I choose redheads."

"Yay! That's two for Mira!"

"Mira, I'm going to kill you!" Erza shouts as she walks into the kitchen.

"You can't kill me from all the way in there! Come back and play with us, redhead!"

Erza comes back with a full strawberry cake and a fork in her mouth. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>~Two weeks later<strong>

Lucy drags herself into her dorm room with her roommate already reading one of her weekly novels on her bed.

"Uggh!" The blonde huffs as she tosses her bag next to the desk chair and collapses on her bed. "This was the longest week of my life…"

"You don't look too good, Luce…" Levy comments, looking up at her exhausted roommate behind red frames.

Lucy turns to her friend. "Gee, thanks…"

"No, I mean, you don't look like you've been getting any sleep. You've been really quiet lately, too…"

Lucy bites her lip and avoids eye contact with Levy, who is finally catching on.

"Lu…" Levy starts, closing her book and scooting to the edge of her bed. "What's wrong…"

"I-It's nothing…"

"It's clearly something because you have not been the same Lucy for the past two weeks…" A silence falls between the pair. Levy speaks up, "Does it have something to do with what happened two weeks ago?...That party?"

Lucy turns her head up to Levy; her eyes look damp.

"Lu! Tell me what's wrong?!" Levy urges, leaping forward and wrapping her arms around her crying friend. She grabs a box of tissues and offers them to Lucy.

"I'm ready to listen whenever you're ready to talk about it."

Lucy struggles a smile as she looks over at the blue haired girl. "Thank you." She takes a deep breath and attempts to hold her composure as she prepares herself for her confession.

"I haven't slept well since that night...a-and...I keep having this one dream." She turns to Levy. "I'm so afraid of it at this point that I don't want to close my eyes because I might see it again…" She cringes and pulls her knees up to her chest.

Levy waits before asking the daring question. "What's the dream about?...if you don't mind my asking."

Lucy sighs and stares down at her feet. "It's the same dream over and over again. I-...It starts out with that night...a-and Loke is there. He's all over me…" She hugs her legs tighter, as if somehow, the tighter she holds them, the more the pain of remembrance will go away. _He wouldn't be able to get in or touch me this way. _"Then, he leans in close to me, to the point I can't see his face anymore. And then he pulls back. I-I look up to him a-and see...Natsu…"

Levy holds a hand to her mouth in astonishment. "Lucy...I-"

"It's bad, I know. I shouldn't have let myself get so down and let all of that happen to me. If I wouldn't have worn that dress then maybe-"

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! You listen to me right now. That whole encounter between you and Loke was in no way, shape, or form _your _fault. It is not your fault."

"Yes it is! I lead him on!"

"Lucy, were you all up on him acting like a thirsty hoe?"

"N-no but-"

"But nothing. He is the one that raped you. Your outfit, the way you look, is not an invitation. Cleavage is not consent."

Lucy glances over to Levy's concerned and determined eyes. "I still feel terrible, Lev. I feel disgusting and violated and humiliated...I-It's so hard...t-to deal with this…" Lucy explains, tears starting to flow out from her eyes and stroll down her cheeks.

Levy reaches her arms around her blonde friend and hugs her tight. "I'm so worried about you, Lu…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you worry…" Lucy sniffles.

"Don't be sorry...but, will you do one thing for me?"

Lucy wipes her questioning eyes and turns to Levy.

"Will you go to the counselor here?..."

Lucy scoots back from their embrace. "Levy, they're going to think I'm crazy. I can't go there!"

Levy puts her hand on top of Lucy's. "I will go with you. I'll sit there with you and walk through this with you."

"Y-you would do that for me?..."

"Hell yes I would do that for you! Lucy, you are my best friend. You're like my sister and I care so much about you that it hurts me when you're sad. I want you to be Lucy again and I'm willing to guide you through the rest of this."

"Thank you, Levy…" Lucy says and hugs her friend tight. "I could not ask for a better best friend and roommate…"

"I'm always here for you, Lu…"

*Knock Knock*

The pair release each other and exchange puzzled looks.

"Is Gajeel supposed to come over or something?" Lucy asks as Levy scoots off the bed and steps towards the door.

"He didn't tell me that he was going to stop by…" Levy reaches for the door handle and pulls it open.

"Hey, is Lucy here?"

_I know that voice…_

Levy gives the ginger a dirty look. "Why would you care?"

"I need to talk to-"

"What would _you _possibly have to say to her?!"

Loke looks down at his shoes. "I-I came here to apologize..."

Lucy turns to the door and scoots off the bed. The blonde appears in the doorway. "Apologize?" She says with surprise and question.

"Yes, I-" he breathes. "I am so sorry for what I did...and I know that nothing I say can erase what I've done to you but just know that I don't know what came over me. But there is no excuse for my actions. I am just so, so sorry..."

Lucy stares at him in astonishment. "Okay..."

He sighs again, avoiding eye contact. "I-I was hoping that you can forgive me, maybe..."

Lucy pauses and squints in slight disgust that he would even ask that. "Forgive you?...No."

Loke sighs. "Understandable..."

"B-but maybe one day I will." Lucy adds, her blue haired friend whipping her head back to her with a confused look. "But as of now, it's a no."

"That's fine. I just want to make sure that you're okay..."

Lucy furrows her brows in anger.

"How dare you...don't pretend like you care about her, or more like the real her. She's not just boobs and an ass you know. But I guess you wouldn't, given the way you treated her." Levy refutes, saying the words Lucy can't manage to get out.

Loke breathes heavily. "Just know that I'm sorry, okay. You two have a good evening," and walks away.

Levy shuts the door with a huff. "What a prick!"

The blonde turns back to her bed and gracefully takes a seat on the edge. "I-I cannot believe he actually apologized..." Lucy adds sitting back on her bed. Her astonishment is interrupted by her phone.

A text from Natsu.

"Damn it's Natsu again..." Lucy sighs.

"Why is that bad? I thought you two were going well?"

"Well, ever since that dream I've been having, I can't be around him. And I've basically been avoiding him..."

"Oh...well, what did he say?"

"He said: 'Hey, Luce! I was going to grab some dinner in 30 minutes with Gray and his lady friend. Would you and Levy like to join?'" Lucy turns back up at Levy.

"Do you want to go? It's your choice..." Levy inquires leaving Lucy to sigh.

"I'll go..."

"Well just know that no matter what, I've always got your back, Lu." Levy smiles down at her friend and hugs her one more time.

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p>"Get him! Get him!"<p>

"I'm pressing A as fast as I can!"

"Well press it faster!" Juvia exclaims as she rapid fires at the enemies on screen. A giant explosion erupts on screen with the words 'Mission Passed' in front of it.

"Yes! We did it!" She shouts into the air, one hand in a fist and the other holding the Xbox controller. She leans over and rests her head on Gray's shoulder for a couple of seconds then turns back to him with a kind smile.

Gray blushes and grabs his drink chugging its contents, causing Juvia to giggle at him. She lays back on the carpet and stretches her arms above her head.

"Mmm, what time is it?" She moans. Gray reaches for his phone and displays the time.

"6 o'clock…"

Juvia turns her head his direction, her hair gathered around her head on the floor in waves of blue. Gray blushes and gulps when his eyes meet her alluring navy ones.

"We've been playing video games for three hours?!" She begins to laugh and rolls over on her stomach.

Gray grins at her. Her blue locks glide over the pale skin of her arms. She tucks a piece behind her ear as she looks at her phone.

"Natsu wants to go if we want to go get dinner with him and Lucy and her friend." Gray adds.

She whips her head to him, a sly grin pasted on her face. "Ooo, Natsu has two girls?"

Gray chuckles."No, he isn't that good. I think he's talking to that Lucy girl, though."

"Oh, really?!" Juvia sits up and faces him. "I really want to meet her the way he's been talking about her."

He pauses and turns up to her slowly. "You and Natsu talk?..."

"Well, when I was waiting in your room for you to come back after class, he would ask me about her and stuff..."

"Oh..."

Juvia grins at him. "Why? Are you jealous, Gray?"

Gray starts to turn pink. "N-Never!"

"Hmm, your words say no but your face says yes..." She leans in close to him and smiles.

He scratches the back of his head and leans back. "W-we should uh, go meet up with them." "Ugh fine…" She grumbles and starts to get up. "But we're finishing this game when we get back."

* * *

><p>"Hey Cana."<p>

The brunette turns in her chair. "Erza! How's it goin'?"

She steps into the room and collapses on Cana's bed.

"I guess it's going well…" Cana adds sarcastically. "You need to talk?"

Erza sits up and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "Not really, just needed to get out of my room…"

"Well alright then." Cana pauses and takes a sip of her beer. "How was Mira's house?"

Erza turns to Cana and gives her puzzled eyes. "That was like two weeks ago…"

"I know, but I haven't seen you then, so tell me how it went!"

She sighs. "It was fine. We had dinner and played Cards Against Humanity-"

"Woah what?! You guys played Cards Against Humanity?!" Cana says, practically spitting the beer in her mouth out.

She nods her head.

"Who won?"

"I did, of course." Erza flips her hair.

"That's my girl. Okay, what happened after that? A little sleepover with Jellal?" Cana adds, wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead, causing her to blush.

"N-no!"

Cana pouts. "Awh man. I thought you two were going to spend the night over there. That's what Mira told me…"

Erza pauses and glares at Cana. "Wait what?! You and Mira had a plan to get Jellal and I together?!"

The brunette slyly grins at her as she takes another gulp of beer. Erza folds her arms across her chest. "I cannot believe you two…"

"...So that was a no on sleeping together…"

"NO WE DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!" Erza snaps red faced.

"Okay geez, calm down. It's not that big of a deal…"

Erza rolls her eyes. "...He just took me back to the dorm and walked me to my room…"

"Did he-"

"No. No he did not." Erza pouts and whips her head away from the brunette.

Cana laughs at her reaction. "You almost sound pissed he didn't kiss you."

She doesn't respond.

A smile grows on Cana's face. "Oh my god...YOU LOVE HIM!" She shouts, standing up and pointing at the embarrassed RA.

Erza's face grows quite red. "I DO NOT LOVE HIM!"

"If you don't love him, then why is your face so red, Titania?..." Cana raises her eyebrows at her.

She touches her warm, red face. The heat of embarrassment. "I-I…"

"So...that's a yes on loving him…" Cana adds, taking the last gulp of beer.

"I-I…"

She nods her head. "Mmhm. Just as I suspected."

"I...I need to go talk to Jellal." Erza mumbles and quickly exits the room.

Cana grins widely as she breezes past her. "Atta girl."

* * *

><p>"Just stay by my side, okay?" Lucy whispers to Levy as the ginning pink haired man approaches them.<p>

"Hey Lucy!" He says, waving his hand high in the air with that goofy smile on his face.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy struggles a smile. She really is glad to see him, but it's just that dream…

Natsu turns to the blue haired girl. "I may have forgotten your name…"

"It's Levy," She says and giggles a little bit.

"I'll try and remember that. No promises though." He scratches the back of his head and grins. "Gray and his lady friend should be here soon, but we can go ahead and pick out a table."

The girls nod their heads and lead him their usual booth. Not even a minute into their conversation after the three sit down, Gray and Juvia show up.

"Oh hi! I'm Juvia. Nice to meet you!" Juvia says shoving her hand out to Lucy and Levy with a kind smile of her face. "I've heard so much about you, Lucy!"

Lucy glances at Levy and then back at the blue haired girl across from her. "Really? From who?"

"Well Natsu of course!"

"What did I do?" Natsu snaps his head into the conversation at the mention of his name. His onyx eyes meet Lucy's.

"N-nothing…" Lucy stammers, a light blush crossing her cheeks. _He talks about me?..._

The group sits around the table in a booth. Natsu, Gray, and Juvia squished on one side and Lucy and Levy comfortably sitting in the latter.

"So are you a freshman, Juvia?" Levy asks.

"I'm actually a sophomore, but I just transferred here this year. I went to a community college before here and traveled the world."

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" Lucy adds.

"Yeah it was." She pauses, looking at the two girls a bit harder. "Wait. You live on my floor don't you?!"

The girls pause and then it hits them.

"Oh my god we do!" Levy chimes in.

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe that I didn't even recognize you!" Lucy says. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and notices Natsu staring at her.

"Oh no it's okay," Juvia says waving her hands. "It took me a while to put two and two together. But if you're welcome to come by and see some pictures of my trips!"

"Really? That would be amazing!"

"Totally! Oh, here." Juvia pulls out her phone. "Put in your number so we can meet up sometime! I don't have too many friends here yet…"

"Hey! We're friends!" Gray argues.

Juvia whips her head to him. "You don't count because you're not a girl."

"Tch. Well that's sexist…" He pouts and holds his chin in his palm.

"Oh please. Don't give me that face, Gray." She pokes his cheek jokingly.

Levy glances down at her buzzing phone. Another text from Gajeel.

"Ooo Gajeel!" Lucy jokes, elbowing her side.

"Cut it out. He just texted me…" She blushes a slight pink.

"He's been texting you _all _dayyy!"

Juvia over at the pair. "Wait Gajeel? Gajeel Redfox?"

"Y-yeah? Do you know him?" Levy asks.

"Yeah! I went to high school with him! He also lives on Gray's floor so I see him around sometimes."

"Wait, Gajeel? That black haired, frat star dude?" Natsu questions with enthusiasm as if figuring out the entire plot of their relationship.

Levy slides down in her seat with the realization that she is into a frat star. "Yes…"

"What?! Man, I can't believe you two are together!"

"We _aren't _together!" Levy shouts with her face more flushed.

"Okay. So you aren't. But man, how does that work? He's like three times your size! Wouldn't he crush you?" Natsu jokes loudly, utilizing his hands for emphasis.

"Natsu!" Lucy stomps on his foot after seeing how embarrassed Levy is.

"We aren't like that!" Levy pouts and folds her arms across her chest.

"Yet…" Natsu adds.

The blonde stomps on his foot again. "OW! Dammit, Luce! What was that for?!"

"Don't be mean!" She flips her hair over her shoulder and releases their eye contact, feeling that it's, once again, a bit too intense.

After dinner together, the group goes to leave. Once outside, Lucy feels a tug on her arm. It's Natsu.

"Luce, are you okay? You've seemed down lately." He questions, staring at her with concerned eyes.

She avoids eye contact with him. Levy turns to see her blonde friend missing and looks back to see her and Natsu talking. She turns the other direction to see Gray and Juvia walking away and giggling to each other.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

She shrugs off his hand. "Natsu, it's nothing that you need to worry about.."

He furrows his brows, noticing she doesn't want him touching her. "Does this have something to do with Loke?"

Lucy whips her head up to him. Her eyes look wet.

"Lucy, tell me what he did."

"You already know what he did!" She says a little too sternly.

"Then why are you so sad?..."

Lucy sighs audibly, tired of explaining the same story over and over again. "Because, Natsu, I was almost raped and all I see when I close my eyes is you doing..." She stops herself, starting to get choked up and begins to turn away.

"Lucy, what am I doing?!"

She pauses. "You don't need to know. It's something I need to deal with."

"Yes, I do need to know, Lucy, because it concerns me and it makes you cry. And I don't like to see you sad and cry. I want to see you smile like-"

"Natsu stop." She takes a breath. "I have the same dream every night of you doing what Loke did to me."

Natsu steps back. "Lucy...you know I would never-"

"Y-yes, I know..."

There's a silence.

"It's something I need to deal with..." She starts to explain.

"If you would've told me I could've helped you..."

"No. This has to do with me. Levy and I are going to the counselor on campus tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go with you, too?"

"No, that's okay...we can handle it." She glances back at Levy, who is standing cautiously nearby, ready to swoop in if anything goes south. Natsu looks down and puts his hands in his pockets. "But thank you for caring, Natsu...it means a lot..."

He smiles. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>The following Monday.<strong>

"Hey shrimp." A familiar voice calls out.

Levy smiles up from her book at the large, black haired man staring at her. "Can I help you, Gajeel?"

"Wanna work on this book report together?"

Levy rolls her eyes at him. "Do you mean me do this book report while you make fun of me for being short and a nerd?"

He smirks and chuckles lightly. "Maybe..."

"Then no..." She returns to her book adjusting it in her hands and turning a page.

"Oh so you like to play hard to get."

Her hazel eyes move up to his crimson ones. "Maybe..." She gives him a sly smirk and closes her book lightly and places it on the desk. The blue haired woman moves in close to his face. "We can do this book report together, just know that I will put you to work Mister Kappa Sigma."

Gajeel gives her that signature goofy smirk. "I think I can deal with that, shorty."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So Erza is in love with Jellal and plot twist Jellal is a weenie and won't make a move on Erza. Gajeel and Levy make my life. Gruvia is so damn cute with their video games. For real every time I write them, they literally write themselves because that whole relationship is just like...damn can I have that thnx. In other news, can we discuss the recent fairy tail chapters...like oh my oijdos odjaojeofoje NoNONONONONnononNONOnnonono. I'm trying to keep my fanfiction happy so that I can just maybe forget all the sad that's happening. *begins to sob* Also, tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Feel free to also comment your favorite songs on here that remind you of your OTPs or you just love to jam out to them. I love new music! And I also love you! Thanks for reading, babe.<em>**

**Stay classy, but be a loon.**

**Sincerely, **

**mulamegs**


End file.
